Kitsune of Monster High
by Darkmagicdragon
Summary: Monster High is getting a new guy named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and he's going shake the school up and down, but what's going to happen when he becomes the schools number one ladies man. Read and find out. Harem, Minato and Kushina alive, monster Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto or Monster High.**

**This is going to be a harem story where Naruto's going to Monster High and as you can guess from the name, he is going to be a Kitsune. Yes, his parents are alive and are more or less mentioned in this. Yes, he's going to have some powers like some of the monsters at Monster High have.**

**Now, I do have some questions for the people that read this, so feel free to answer. First, who should all be in his harem? I am for sure adding Frankie, Clawdeen, and Spectra, but I would like to know if any of you want him to be with someone specific like Dracularua or Lagoona.**

**And second, should I make both of Naruto's parents kitsune's or make his mom a kitsune, or youko, and his dad a normie?**

**Anyway, I'm just writing this for a friend and on a personal note to try and get people writing more crossovers like this or with Ben 10.**

**Now then boo's and ghouls, let's get started.**

Chapter 1: The New Ghoul

It was just another normal day at Monster High. Well… as normal as things can get at a school that's full of monsters. Anyway, this story begins with Monster Highs most cheerful and energetic ghoul, Frankie Stein, daughter of Frankensein's monster and Frankensein's Bride.

We find our stitched-up beauty in the creepateria, tray of food in hand, walking towards her ghoulfriends; Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Abbey Bominable, Cleo de Nile, and Ghoulia Yelps.

"Hey ghouls, what's up?" Frankie asked, sitting down between Clawdeen and Abbey.

"Didn't you hear!?" Draculaura started excitedly. "We're getting a new ghoul to Monster High tomorrow!"

"Really? That's great! What kind of monster are they?" Frankie asked, getting excited herself.

"Don't know." Clawdeen began. "All that we've heard is that he's from Spookyoto, Japan and that he'll be here tomorrow."

"Oh, I wonder if he's cute!" Draculaura exclaimed with excitement.

"Now now, Draculaura." Cleo began teasingly, getting said vampires attention. "What would Clawd think if he heard you talk like that?"

Draculaura blushed before she spoke.

"I was just saying what the rest of you were all thinking. Besides, what ghoul wouldn't be wondering the same thing?" Draculaura asked, making the ghouls blush.

"T-That's not true. I wasn't thinking anything like that." Cleo said, trying to get control over her blush.

"Well, I'm excited that we're getting a new ghoul to Monster High." Frankie stated happily.

Before anything else could be said, the PA system blared before Headmistress Bloodgoods voice came through.

"Frankie Stein, please report to my office. Immediately!" Bloodgood called, making the ghouls give off a collective gasp. "Frankie Stein, please report to my office.

The ghoulfriends all looked worried before turning their attention to an even more worried Frankie.

"What did I do?"

~(Monster High Fright Song)~

Headless Headmistress Bloodgood, principal of Monster High, is seen sitting in her office doing paperwork before a knock is heard at her door.

"Yes?" She called out.

The door opened to reveal Frankie Stein with a scared expression on her face.

"Ah Frankie, come in. Have a seat." Bloodgood said with a small smile.

Frankie nodded and sat in front Bloodgoods desk while said principle removed her head and placed it on her desk, making Frankie sweat in fear, knowing that Bloodgood only places her head on her desk when it's serious business.

"Now Frankie, I called you to my office to discuss something important." Bloodgood began, but was interrupted by Frankie.

"Ms. Bloodgood, if this is about me blowing up the Mad Science Lab last Monday, it was an accident! I didn't hear mr. Hack walk up behind me!" Frankie said very quickly.

"Frankie-" Bloodgood said, but was interrupted by the stitched-up beauty.

"Or Tuesday, when my hand came loose and made several students in the hallway trip up or run into each other!"

"Frankie-"

"And how was I supposed to know that my neck bolts were in wrong and caused several students and objects to be electrocuted yesterday!"

"FRANKIE!" Bloodgood yelled, finally getting Frankie to stop talking. "You're not in trouble."

"I'm not?" Frankie asked.

"On the contrary, I need your assistance." Bloodgood stated.

"My help?!" Frankie asked with surprise.

"Indeed, as I'm sure you've heard, we're receiveing a new student tomorrow and I was hoping that you could show him around Monster High, as a favor for not only me but his mother since she's a former classmate and a friend of mine." Bloodgood replied.

"Really? Why me though?" Frankie asked in curiosity.

"Simple, I want him to feel welcomed here when he arrives and to have someone positive show him around. And who better then you Frankie. After all, you were once new here yourself." Bloodgood explained as she put her head back on and making Frankie smile at the praise. "That, and his mother is worried about him not fitting in."

Frankie stood up and gave Bloodgood a determined expression.

"Don't worry Ms. Bloodgood, I won't let you down. Also, is there anything I should know about him, just in case?" Frankie asked.

"Other then the fact that he's a kitsune, not really." Bloodgood replied.

"A what?" The stitched-up girl asked.

"A kitsune, a Japanese fox spirit. I think I might have something that can explain more on them." Bloodgood said, walking over to a nearby bookshelf.

She pulled out a book and looked through it for a moment before finding the page she was looking for and handing it to Frankie. The green-skinned girl began to read aloud.

"Kitsunes- An ancient fox spirit from Japanese culture. Said to be descended from the god Inari-Ookami. Some are known to be benevolent and celestial while others are to be mischievous… if not… down right… malicious." Frankie read, paling at the last part.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Bloodgood taking the book from Frankie's hands.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about Naruto being malicious. That's his name by the way, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Again Frankie, thank you for doing this, I really appreciate it." Bloodgood said, ushering Frankie out of her office. "Just remember to meet me in front of the school tomorrow morning."

Frankie nodded before a question came to her.

"Wait, what about my classes?" Frankie asked.

"Don't worry, you'll be excused from them." Bloodgood replied, making Frankie cheer before continuing. "Just remember to come by my office after showing Naruto around to pick up any homework assignments."

"Right, yes ma'am." Frankie replied before walking out of Bloodgoods office.

Later, Frankie had managed to regroup with her friends. They were seen gathered around Cleo's locker discussing about what Frankie would be doing tomorrow.

"So you get to show the new guy around school tomorrow?" Clawdeen asked.

"Yeah, can you believe it!? I get to show someone around Monster High tomorrow!" Frankie answered excitedly.

"Is he cute!?" Draculaura asked.

"I don't know. All I do know is that his names Naruto and that he's a kitsune." Frankie replied.

"What is kitsune?" Abbey asked curiosity.

Frankie was about to answer her friend, until Cleo spoke up.

"They're a Japanese fox spirit said to be descended from a god." Cleo stated before going back to filing her nails, not noticing the ghouls staring at her in surprise.

"How did you know that?" Frankie asked.

"I took Japanese cultural classes back in middle school." The de Nile answered simply.

"Okay, well good luck showing the new guy around tomorrow Frankie." Draculaura said as the school bell rang, indicating that the day was over.

"Thanks, I'll see you ghouls tomorrow." Frankie called to her friends as they all left.

-The Next Day-

Tomorrow had arrived and Frankie is seen waiting with Headmistress Bloodgood at the schools main entrance awaiting the arrival of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The young student was bouncing with excitement and her actions didn't go unnoticed by her principle.

"Anxious?" Bloodgood asked.

"Maybe a little." Frankie answered.

Bloodgood smiled at this, but before anything else could be said, an orange Camaro with black flames on the sides and a tribal fox head on the hood parked in a nearby lot.

"Ah, that must be Naruto now." Bloodgood stated.

The stitched-up beauty could feel her heart pounding with anticipation by the time the drivers side door opened. What Frankie saw made her eyes widen and her cheeks become red. She saw a guy her age with reddish-orange fur, spiky blond hair with two fox ears pointing out from the top. Frankie could also make out his clothing. He was wearing black headband, black t-shirt with a red swirl on the front under an orange, black sleeved opened hoodie, blue jeans, and open-toe shoes.

As this 'Naruto' guy moved closer to the entrance, after locking his car, Frankie could make out more of his features. He had claws on his hands and feet, a necklace with a green gemstone, whisker marks on his cheeks, two pointed teeth sticking out from his upper lip, and deep blue eyes.

_'Oh my ghoul, he's HOT!'_ Frankie mentally yelled as a blush appeared on her face.

Frankie wasn't the only girl to think this as all the other nearby girls thought the exact same thing. Naruto soon made it to the top of the steps and was greeted by Bloodgood, who opened her arms.

"Naruto, welcome to Monster High." Bloodgood said, embracing the blond in a hug with him returning it. "It's good to see you again my boy."

"Yeah, you too Ms. Bloodgood. I gotta say, I'm looking forward to attending Monster High. Mom and dad wouldn't stop talking about this place." Naruto said as they separated.

"I'm glad to hear that." Bloodgood said before motioning toward Frankie, who was still looking at Naruto with a blush. "Naruto, why don't you introduce your self."

The second Naruto looked toward Frankie, she felt her mind go numb and her face heat up.

"Name's Naruto, nice to meet ya miss…" Naruto asked, holding out his hand and snapping Frankie out of her distracted state before taking his hand in hers.

"Steinke Frein." Frankie replied, making Bloodgood and Naruto look at her like she had grown a second head.

Frankie soon realized her mistake.

"W-wait! I mean Frankie Stein… my name is Frankie Stein." Frankie said with her entire face turning red in embarrassment.

Naruto smiled as he shook her hand.

"Well, it's nice to meet you either way." Naruto said with a smile.

Naruto brought Frankie's hand up and kissed the top of it. Unfortunately for the blond, he was suddenly electrocuted. Frankie and Bloodgood saw this and was worried, the earlier more so of what he would do.

Naruto stood there for a second with some of his fur charred and electricity sparking through his hair. He breathed out a puff of smoke before smiling a big goofy grin.

"Man, what a ghoul." Naruto said making Frankie's blush reappear at his words.

"Well, I'll see two after Frankie has shown you around Naruto, just remember to come by my office later to pickup your schedule Naruto and any homework assignments for you Frankie." Bloodgood stated making both monsters nod before saying more. "Also, Naruto, try to behave yourself."

Naruto sweat dropped at what Bloodgood implied.

"Moms been telling you stories, hasn't she?" Naruto asked.

"Quite. Now then, Nightmare!" Bloodgood yelled for her assistant, who quickly showed up and she got on his back before quickly riding off through the school.

Frankie then turned to Naruto with a kind smile, with Naruto returning it.

"Well, let's get started with the tour." Frankie stated excitedly.

"Heh, lead the way Frankie." Naruto said happily, following the stitched-up girl inside the school.

**To Be Continued! **

**That's chapter 1 of Kitsune of Monster High. Let me know what you guys all think. Remember to read and review. Oh, and no flames please, because like I said at the beginning of this, I'm only doing this kind of story to try and get more people to do more Naruto x Monster High crossovers since I've only read about two of them. Can anyone really blame me for doing something like that? Peace out ghouls!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Monster High**

**Hello again boo's and ghouls! Welcome to chapter 2 of Kitsune of Monster High. Now, I have looked over most of your comments and reviews and it looks like a lot of you have some pretty good ideas for some ghouls to be put Naruto's harem. A few of you even suggested Draculaura and Lagoona. I'm sure about adding them, even though I would love to put them with him, but if anyone can give me some ideas for them I'd like to hear them. But, I do have some ghouls in mind.**

**Harem:**

**Frankie S.**

**Clawdeen W.**

**Abbey B.**

**Spectra V.**

**Robecca S.**

**Venus M.**

**Skelita C.**

**Jane B.**

**Jinafire L.**

**Gigi G.**

**Twyla**

**These are just my personal favorites. Let me know if any of you want ones of your choice and I'll see what I can do.**

Chapter 2: The Ghoul Tour

Frankie and Naruto are seen walking through the school main entrance and soon finding themselves in the main hall, with verious monsters of all shapes and sizes walking around. Some monsters that walked by smiled and waved at Naruto, who waved back. Naruto then turned back toward the stitched-up beauty in front of him.

"So, how should we start our tour?" Naruto asked, ready to learn everything that he can about Monster High.

"Well, I suppose that as we move through the school I'll explain what there is, how does that sound?" Frankie asked.

"Sounds like a plan, lead the way." Naruto said.

"Okay, so this is the main hall. It's usually one of the places where students move between classes or just hang out with friends." Frankie explained as they walked.

As they walked, Frankie explained to everything there was to Monster High with Naruto listening intently and when he asked a question Frankie was more then happy to answer. They soon made way to Study Howl, where Naruto told Frankie a little about himself.

"Heh, my friends and I always hung out at Study Howl." Naruto said.

"Really?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah, like this one time, we started an all out spitball war and practically covered the whole place in spitballs. Boy, the teachers were so mad that they gave detention for a week." Naruto replied.

"Ouch." Frankie said, but trying to hold in her giggling.

"Tell me about it. What about you Frankie?" Naruto asked.

"Well, one time me and my friends had to avoid Coach Igor on Picture Day, but after running for so long, our hair was a complete mess." Frankie said, making Naruto flinch the thought.

"Man, now that's what you call an ouch." Naruto stated, getting a laugh from Frankie.

Next, they made their way to the library, but quickly left after Naruto accidentally knocked a stack of books over, on top of a passing teacher that he learned was called Mr. Rotter. Next, Frankie lead Naruto to the Screamatorium, where Naruto decided to give his guide a mock performance.

"She was always there for me, and that's all I needed. Just her. For some reason, I didn't feel sad or broken up, it just didn't seem real. But slowly I realized it was real - that she was gone. And little by little, I slowly felt something inside me go numb." Naruto said, acting emotional. "Thank you."

His audience, aka Frankie, stood and clapped at th blondes performance.

"Thank you, thank you." Naruto said with a bow before jumping off the stage and walking to his guide.

"That was amazing. I didn't take you for the acting type." Frankie said, showing just how much she enjoyed the act.

Naruto could only smile the stitched-up beauty as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I'm no William Spookspeare, but I do what I can, ya know." Naruto said happily.

"Where did that come from anyway?" Frankie asked.

"I… suppose it was just improv." Naruto hesitantly said, though Frankie didn't seem to notice.

As they were walking through the hallway, Naruto couldn't stop looking at Frankie from the corner of his eye.

_'By Inari-sama's tail, Frankie is gorgeous! She's perfect in so many ways. She's kind, cheerful, energetic, enthusiastic, and smart. She's the very definition of beauty!'_ Naruto though with blush, grateful that his fur was reddish-orange.

Unknown to the blonde, the stitched-up girl beside him was having similar thoughts.

_'Oh my ghoul, I think I'm crushing on Naruto already and we only just met. I also can't believe how perfect he is. He's so funny, energetic, excitable, and cute that just being around him makes my heart beat like crazy!'_ Frankie thought, trying to hide her blush.

Before either could continue their train of thought, the school bell rang, signaling that it was lunchtime. At this, Frankie thought for a second before smiling and turning to Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto. Wanna go and join me and my friends for lunch?" Frankie asked with uncontainable hope in her voice.

"Sure thing Frankie, lead the way." Naruto said, letting said stitched-up girl lead him to the creepateria.

_'YES!'_ Frankie mentality cheered.

Naruto and Frankie soon made it to the creepateria, where lots of students were sitting, eating, and talking with friends. Naruto offered to wait for Frankie on the other side of the lunch line, since he had his own lunch from home, while she went to get her. When Frankie got to the other side of the line, Naruto was standing there as he promised. They started looking for seats, but Frankie heard her name called and saw her friends.

"Come on Naruto, I found us a place to sit." Frankie said, walking to her friends with said kitsune in toe.

They soon made it to the table where Frankie's friends sat.

"Hey ghouls, I want you all to meet Naruto. Naruto, these are my closest friends at Monster High." Frankie said happily.

"Nice to meet you all. The name's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto introduced with his foxy grin, unknowingly making most of the ghouls blush.

"So, you're the new guy we heard about. I'm Clawdeen Wolf, nice to meet you." Clawdeen introduced with her own fanged grin.

"Nice to meet ya mate, I'm Lagoona Blue" Lagoona introduced with a friendly wave.

"I'm Draculaura, a pleasure to meet you Naruto!" Draculaura introduced excitedly.

"Uuuggghh." Ghoulia introduced with her usual zombie way of speaking.

"Abbey Bominable, nice to meet you Naruto." Abbey introduced as kindly as possible.

"And I'm Cleo de Nile, the most popular ghoul in school. Feel free to bow and worship me." Cleo introduced with her usual queen-ish attitude, making Naruto groan. "Something wrong?"

"Oh no, it's not that there's anything wrong. It's just that back at my old school, there were other monsters just like you always thinking they were better then everyone else and always trying to put them down." Naruto explained.

"Oh, and what's wrong with that?" Cleo asked, a little ticked at what the blonde was implying about her.

"Well, it's just that one should never try to put down others just because they're not like them. Stuff like that really gets on my nerves. I for one think that people should treat others the same as everyone else and not try to make anyone feel insecure about themselves." Naruto explained, making the ghouls look at him with very happy expressions.

"I… I never thought of it like that before. Sorry about what I said then." Cleo apologized, only for Naruto to wave it off.

"It's cool. Besides, it's probably just your own way of making friends. Trust me, I've seen much weirder ways to do that." Naruto said.

"So Naruto, how are ya liking Monster High so far?" Lagoona asked.

"It's great, especially when you have a lovely tour guide like Frankie showing you around." Naruto replied, making Frankie blush and the ghouls to snicker at her reaction.

_'Heh, ghouls got it bad for the new guy.'_ Clawdeen thought before turning to Naruto. _'Not that I can blame her. The guy just screams alpha.'_

"W-Well thanks, Naruto." Frankie said, trying to get control of her blush.

They then proceeded with eating lunch, until they all took notice of Naruto pulling something cylinder-shaped from his pocket.

"Say Naruto, what's that?" Draculaura asked curiously.

"My lunch." Naruto answered simply, confusing the ghouls.

"That's your lunch, but is just scroll." Abbey said with confusion in her voice.

"No, not the scroll. It's just something to carry stuff around in." Naruto said as he unraveled the scroll and stoped on the kenji for food and placing his finger on it.

In a plume of smoke, a boxed lunch appeared out of thin air, surprising the ghouls.

"Whoa, how did you that?" Frankie asked, only to receive a grin from the blonde.

"Let's just say being a kitsune has its perks." Naruto said before opening the box.

The box was filled with some rice balls, curry, sushi, and a bowl of ramen. Naruto then gave a short prayer before digging into his lunch with the rest of the ghouls doing the same. Soon, the ghouls decided to find out more about the fox.

"So Naruto, what's Spookyoto like?" Clawdeen asked, starting a conversation with the blonde.

"Well, it's pretty great. it's not like here in the Boonighted States though." Naruto began, getting all of their attention. "Heck, even monsters and normies went to school together." Naruto finished, surprising them.

"Really, you went to school with normies!?" Frankie exclaimed, not believing what she or her friends just heard.

"Yeah, become friends with some of them. Heck, even my dad's a normie." Naruto replied, shocking the ghouls even more.

"Really, but I thought all monsters and normies hated each other. How could your dad be a normie then?" Cleo asked, not believing that the monster in front of her was the son of a normie and a monster.

"Cleo, don't be rude." Frankie said, trying not to affend Naruto, but was surprised by him chuckling.

"Heh, well I can't say I blame you for being skeptical, I was too at one point. I asked my parents how they could love each other if one was a normie and the other a monster. So, they told me how they met, how they fell in love, and etc. In the end, I was told two words that I'll never forget, opposites attract." Naruto explained, making the ghouls all smile at his explanation.

"Maybe we can meet them sometime. I've always wanted to meet a normie that didn't hate monsters." Frankie said, getting agreeing nods from her friends.

"Maybe if you ghouls come over to my place sometime you can." Naruto said kindly. "Just watch out for my mom thought. She's got a thing for anything cute or embarrassing me."

"Sure thing Naruto, sounds like fun." Lagoona said with the others agreeing.

They soon continued to eat lunch and chat about verious things, the ghouls enjoying the company of the kitsune. They couldn't help but love being around him after just meeting him. He just had a way to make friends with everyone.

Later, lunch had ended and Naruto and Frankie left to continue their tour. Frankie showed Naruto the verious classes, the indoor pool, and the entrance to the catacombs. Lastly, Naruto and Frankie are seen in the belfry of Monster High.

"Well Frankie, this was a nice tour. I think I'm gonna like it here at Monster High." Naruto said with his foxy grin.

"Y-You're welcome Naruto and I'm glad to hear that you like it here." Frankie said, trying to cover her blush, but unknowingly making Naruto smile.

_'Heh, she reminds of Hinata the way her face turns red and she starts stuttering. I'm definitely going to like it here.'_

"Say Naruto, if you don't mind me asking, what were your friends like back home?" Frankie asked.

"Heh, they were all awsome! Heck, we would always get into trouble together whenever we pulled a prank on someone or just hang out." Naruto replied, remembering his friends back home.

"Really, but aren't you going to miss them and doing all the things you did together?" Frankie asked in concern.

"Of course I'm going to miss them, but once I get my internet set up back home I'll be able to talk to them through satellite." Naruto explained, making Frankie smile.

_'He really cares for his friends. Maybe, him and I have a lot more in common then I thought.'_ Frankie though happily.

**To Be Continued!**

**And that's chapter 2 my boo's and ghouls. I don't have much to say at the end of this chapter, but will ask if people know how Ghoulia talks. Also, if anyone has any ideas for what monsters Naruto's friends should be I'll listen. Read and review, peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Monster High**

**What up boo's and ghouls and welcome to chapter 3 of Kitsune of Monster High! Firstly, I like to thank those of you who wanted me to add some of their favorite ghouls, but let me point out that you guys need to go easy on the guys and let them at least keep some of the girls. Also, I might put some of Naruto's old friends into his harem, like Hinata. Second, let me know what you think for his friends monster selves. Heck, I might even make some of his enemies teachers.**

**Friends:**

**Sakura - banshee**

**Sasuke - demon (his second curse mark form)**

**Sai - vampire**

**Hinata/Neji - mermaid/merman**

**Kiba - werewolf**

**Shimamaru - boogeyman/zombie**

**Choji - ogre**

**Shino - jorogumo (spider person)**

**Ino - plant monster**

**Tenten - werecat**

**Lee - hibagon (Japanese Sasquatch) **

**Teachers: **

**Kakashi - ghost or cyclops **

**Guy - hibagon **

**Asuma - werewolf **

**Kurenai - vampire or succubus **

**Anko - gorgon **

**Tsunade - witch **

**Jiraiya - kappa **

**Also, if anyone would be so kind as to write a crossover between Naruto x Winx Club. Particularly a harem one where Naruto isn't dark and can go to the fairys school to be with the girls. What can I say, I like harems, crossovers, and Naruto.**

**Now then, let's start the story!**

Chapter 3: Secret Admirers

Later, after Naruto and Frankie left the belfry, they decided to just walk around the halls until next period. As they were walking, Naruto couldn't help feeling like they were being watched by several pairs of eyes, or more specifically him.

_'Weird, I feel like I'm being watched and not just by the occasional eyes of who knows what in the dark places around here. Hmm, maybe I should keep my guard up.'_ Naruto thought while tensing a little.

Frankie noticed this and decided to ask.

"Naruto, is everything okay?" Frankie asked in concern.

Naruto was about to reply, but was cut off by the sound of the school bell ringing. At this, Frankie gasped as something just came to her.

"Oh ghoul, I almost forgot that I have fearleading practice this period! If I'm late, Cleo's gonna blow a gasket!" Frankie gasped out in worry, but then saw that the hallway was blocked by a huge zombie flash mob. "Oh no, there's no way I'll make it in time."

At this, Naruto smiled before quickly picking Frankie up in his arms bridal style, making Frankie gasp and blush.

"Heh, just leave it to me Frankie. This isn't the first time I've had to get past a zombie flash mob." Naruto stated before running through the zombies at a break neck pace.

If they had stayed long enough, they would have noticed a pair of blue eyes inside of an air vent, a pair of pink eyes in the shadows of a corner, and a pair of bright icy blue eyes of a certain ghost on top of the ceiling.

"Where is she? She's almost one minute late." Cleo stated in irritation.

Her, Clawdeen, and Draculaura, now in their fearleader uniforms, are seen waiting for their last member Frankie while Ghoulia, Lagoona, Abbey, Clawd, Gil, and Deuce are sitting on the bleachers. The reason why the guys are there is because they're ghoulfriends wanted them to meet the new guy they heard about.

"Chill Cleo, remember she had to show Naruto around. She probably just lost track of time." Clawdeen said before smirking. "Besides, you saw how she was staring at him. She's got it bad for Naruto."

Before Cleo could respond, Naruto, with Frankie in his arms, ran through the doors. Unfortunately, the kitsune tripped wasn't watching where he was going and tripped over a casketball that was left out, causing him and Frankie to crash to the floor.

Frankie groaned as she sat up and rubbed her behind.

"Well… that's one way to make it to class on time." Frankie stated before turning to Naruto. "You alright Naruto."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Naruto said before jumping to his feet and grinned. "I always did like making an entrance."

Frankie giggled as Naruto held his hand out to her and helped her up.

"Are you two okay? That was a pretty nasty fall." Draculaura asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Frankie answered.

"That's good, but what took you so long?" Cleo asked crossing her arms.

"Sorry, there was another zombie flash mob crowding the hall, but Naruto here helped me out." Frankie answered.

"I see. Well anyway, hurry and get ready so we can start practice." Cleo said.

Frankie nodded before rushing off into the girls locker room to change. Meanwhile, the guys and their ghouls walked up to Naruto to greet him.

"Naruto, this is my boofriend Clawd. Clawd, this is Naruto." Draculaura introduced.

"How's it going man?" Clawd asked, holding out his hand.

"Everything's good bro." Naruto replied, taking the werewolfs hand and shaking it.

Gil then spoke up.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Gillington Webber, but most people just call me Gil." Gil introduced with a friendly wave.

"Nice to meet you Gil." Naruto said, returning the wave.

Deuce then walked up to the kitsune.

"What's up man, I'm Deuce." Deuce introduced, holding out a fist.

"Nothing but the sky and occasion ceiling bro." Naruto said, fist bumping with the gorgon.

"Cool." Deuce stated.

"So Naruto, you play any sports back at your old school?" Clawd asked, wanting to see if he could recruit a new for casketball.

"Well, I played some casketball, but had to quit because it got in the way of my studies." Naruto replied.

Clawd nodded before noticing the casketball that was left out and got an idea.

"In that case, how's about a quick match to see how good you are?" Clawd asked.

"Hmm, okay, sounds like fun." Naruto replied.

"Alright, you against me! First one to three points wins!" Clawd said excitedly as he grabbed the casketball and stepped onto the court along with Naruto.

Naruto then removed his hoodie.

"If someone would be so kind?" Naruto asked nicely before Clawdeen ran over and grabbed it before running back to the bleachers with everyone else.

As Naruto and Clawd were stretching, a smell caught Clawdeen's attention. She looked around to find the source of the smell before she looked at Naruto's hoodie. Checking her surroundings to make sure nobody was looking, Clawdeen brought the hoodie up to her face and took a deep inhale before blushing and sighing dreamily.

_'Definitely an alpha.'_ Clawdeen thought to herself dreamily.

Naruto and Clawd were soon done with their stretching and got ready to start the match.

"You ready?" Clawd asked as he dribbled the ball.

"Yeah, but it's been a while since I've played, so I'm a bit rusty." Naruto replied.

"Then you'll never get this ball from me." Clawd stated smugly while they both charged at each other.

They past each other and Clawd was clear to make a shot, but then realized that the ball wasn't in his hand. He then turned around just in time to see Naruto make a basket and catch the bouncy orb before it could hit the ground. Naruto then started running toward the other goal while Clawd ran toward him. Naruto then slammed the ball down causing it to fly high into the air, surprising Clawd, before jumping in the air, caught it, and spinning in midair before tossing it into the basket. Clawd looked on in shock at the scene.

Meanwhile, Frankie came back after changing into her fearleader uniform and say Naruto and Clawd on the court.

"What'd I miss?" Frankie asked.

"Clawd wanted to see how good Naruto was at casketball, so they decided to have a quick match. Naruto's already made two points while Clawd has zero. One more point and Naruto wins." Clawdeen explained, causing Frankie to look at the kitsune in shock.

Clawd looked at the fox in front of him, who was currently dribbling the ball with a confident grin. Clawd then tried to steal the ball, but Naruto spun past him and ran toward the goal with Clawd right on his tail. Naruto then surprised the werewolf by stopping in front of him and turning his back to the goal. Naruto spun the ball on his fingers before throwing the ball backwards into the goal without even looking earning him the winning point.

"Heh, how many points were we going for again, I forgot?" Naruto asked the surprised werewolf.

"Uh, three." Clawd answered. "Dude, if that's rusty, I would hate to see freshly oiled."

"Heh, good game man." Naruto said as he and Clawd shook hands.

"Yeah, good game." Clawd said back.

"Dude, that was pretty cool. You gotta join the casketball team." Deuce stated as the others walked toward the court.

"No thanks, if my mom found out I joined the team she'd skin me alive. Thanks for the offer though." Naruto replied, earning an understanding nod from the gorgon.

"That was clawsome. I've never seen anyone with skills like that before." Clawdeen said as she handed Naruto back his hoodie, making their hands unintentionally touch, making Clawdeen blush.

"Aww, does my little sister have a crush on the new g- ouch!" Clawd yelled as Clawdeen had her foot planted on his.

"What was that Clawd?" Clawdeen asked with an all too sweet smile.

"N-Nothing sis." Clawd answered quickly.

"That's what I thought." Clawdeen stated, taking her foot off his.

Everyone laughed at the two's antics. Unknown to any of them though, they were being watched by the same pairs of eyes from earlier, each one staring at Naruto.

_'Fascinating, the fox has only been at Monster High one day and already joined a pack. Perhaps I should learn more about him so I can talk to him one of these days.'_ The person in the air vent thought to themselves as they observed the blonde and scribbled in a notebook.

_'That was funny the way he played Clawd like that. Maybe if I work up the courage, I'll be able to talk to him. After all, if werewolves can find me, it won't take him long to find me too.'_ The person in the shadows thought to themselves before fading away out of sight.

_'The new guy is a gold mine! If I can find out more about him, more monsters will subscribe to the Ghostly Gossip and I'll be able to save my website! Until next time foxy.'_ The person who's head was sticking out of the ceiling thought to themselves before disappearing through it.

Meanwhile, Naruto sneezed three times.

_'Weird, either I'm coming down with a cold or someone's talking about me.'_ Naruto thought before shrugging it off and sat back on the bleachers to watch the ghouls practice with everyone else.

Unknown to the kitsune, there was another pair of eyes watching him, but with different thoughts in mind.

_'So, that's the new guy I heard so much about. Interesting.'_ The person thought before looking at Frankie and her friends on the court and grinned evilly. _'Heh, watch out Frankie, because I just came up with the purrfect plan to get back at you and your friends.'_

**To Be Continued!**

**And that's chapter 3 of Kitsune of Monster High! Wow, looks like Naruto has caught several other ghouls eyes and not just Frankie's, but it looks like things are going to get interesting in the near future. If anyone can tell me who they 'all' are, I'll give you a chance to tell me what you'd like to see as a chapter. Also, those of you who want to write the crossover between Naruto x Winx Club, start it from the first episode of Winx and have him transported there somehow and his harem be all the Winx and Trix. Anyway, Read and review, peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Monster High**

**Greetings boo's and ghouls welcome to chapter 4 of Kitsune of Monster High! Firstly, allow me to thank those of you who have sent me your reviews and PM's, they really help. Also, those of you who took the challenge to figure out who the four mystery ghouls and said Spectra, Twyla, Jane, and Toralei; congrats. Side note, Toralei will not be added to Naruto's harem, no offense to anyone who likes her.**

**Second, I might find a way to add Cleo, Draculaura, and Lagoona to Naruto's harem, but I need some reasons from you all why they should break up with their current boofriends. Though, if I can't add but one or two of them, don't worry, Nefera is going to be in it.**

**Anyway, let's get to the story!**

Chapter 4: Next Day of School

"Alright ghouls, let's get started." Cleo said, getting a nod from the ghouls.

Cleo, Draculaura, Clawdeen, and Frankie got into their positions as Ghoulia stood on the sidelines and started the music. The ghouls soon started moving to the beat of the classic Monster High Fright Song. As they were practicing, Naruto and the others were watching from the bleachers. Naruto watched as they performed all kinds of twists, flips, and dances.

_'Hmm, not bad. Their teamwork is perfect, their moves are clawsome, and their performance is great.'_ Naruto thought to himself with a smile.

During the dance though, the ghouls were trying to perform a type of pyramid, but when Draculaura tried to flip to the top of it, she missed and plummeted to the ground. However, before she could hit the ground, Draculaura found herself in a strong pair of arms. When Draculaura opened her eyes, she came face to face with Naruto.

"You okay?" Naruto asked in concern.

"Y-Yes, thanks, but how did you-" Draculaura began, but was cut by Naruto.

"I move fast." Naruto said simply as he let her down.

"Okay ghouls, I think that's enough practice for one day." Cleo announced, receiving nods from all of them.

Later, the guys went on so they could get ready for casketball practice after school. So that just left Naruto with the rest of the ghouls, who were all around Cleo's locker.

"Well ghouls, today was pretty great! I gotta say, I'm gonna love it here at Monster High." Naruto said happily, making all the ghouls smile at his words.

"That's great to hear Naruto." Frankie said before blushing. "A-Also… if you… you know… ever need help with anything… just ask."

"Heh, I might just take you up on that offer Frankie. See you all tomorrow ghouls." Naruto said as he turned and walked off waving, not noticing that Frankie and several other people never took their eyes off his retreating form.

The ghouls all noticed how Frankie stuttered as she talked to Naruto and how she never took her eyes off his back as he left.

_'Boy, ghoul has got it bad for Naruto.'_ They all thought in unison before the bell rang and left for their respective homes.

-(With Naruto)-

Naruto is seen walking through his front door of his home and removing his shoes.

"Dad! Mom! I'm home!" Naruto called.

Not too soon had he said that, that a little reddish-orange nine tailed fox came running out of nowhere and started yelping in excitement at his masters return.

Naruto smiled as he bent done and started scratching the fox behind the ear, causing him to purr.

"Heh, hey there Kurama, miss me?" Naruto asked the now named Kurama. (Imagine Kurama when he was younger.)

A minute later, Naruto's parents came out from the kitchen with happy smiles on their faces.

"Hey there son, how was your first day at Monster High?" Minato asked.

His dad, Minato Namikaze, is a normal human male with lightly tanned skin, blue eyes, and spiky blonde hair. His clothes consists of a blue t-shirt and grey pants.

His mom, Kushina Uzumaki, is a kitsune with reddish-orange fur, claws on her hands and feet, violet eyes, and long red hair that went to her knees with a hair clip parting the bangs, and a wristband on her left hand. Her clothes consists of a blue shirt and black shorts under a tan dress with a red swirl on the front. The most noticeable thing about her being the nine flowing tails behind her back.

"It was great. I really enjoyed seeing what the school was like and it was just as good as you said it was. I also made some clawsome friends." Naruto answered happily.

"That's great to hear son." Kushina said, glad that her son liked Monster High. "Now come on. Dinners almost ready, ya know."

Naruto nodded before following his parents to the kitchen, where they began to eat.

"So Naruto, you said that you made some new friends. What're they like?" Kushina asked.

"All of them are nice and very positive. Heh, I also think that I'll make more in a matter of days." Naruto replied, making his parents smile with one thought in their minds.

_'Of course you will, you're Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!'_

Later, Naruto had finished dinner and went to his room with Kurama following close by. As Naruto lays in his bed petting his the little fox, his mind wanders back to Frankie.

_'Man, not only was today great, but so was Frankie. I just can't stop thinking about her and I couldn't take my eyes off her once. Maybe she's the one. I don't know, but as a wise, and pervy, man once said, only time will tell.'_ Naruto thought before falling asleep.

-(The Next Day)-

Naruto is seen walking with his schedule in hand to his first class of the day, Clawculus with Mr. Mummy.

Naruto found the room and walked inside. He looked around and took note of some of the monsters in the room, a living voodoo doll, a cyclops talking to a minotaur, and a certain werewolf and zombie waving at him.

Naruto smiled before walking over to Clawdeen and Ghoulia.

"Hey there Clawdeen, Ghoulia." Naruto greeted kindly.

"Hey Naruto, fancy meeting you here. I guess that means that you have this class first?" Clawdeen asked her fellow canine.

"Yep, looks like it." Naruto replied with a nod. "So, who's some of the guys in here?"

"Well, the voodoo doll is Hoodude Voodoo." Clawdeen said, pointing to said person. "Then there's Iris Clops and her boofriend Manny Taur."

Naruto turned to said monsters, but when he fully turned around, Manny turned to him before his eyes landed lower from his face, the "red" swirl on Naruto's shirt. Manny's eyes turned red with an angry look on his face as he gave a stop of his foot.

"Uh oh." Clawdeen said, causing Naruto to look at her confused.

"Uh oh? Why uh oh?" Naruto asked.

"Uuuugggghh." Ghoulia answered, stilling confusing the kitsune.

"So he hates red. What's that got to do… with… me?" Naruto questioned before his eyes traveled down his shirt and on to the "red" swirl. "Oh, I see now."

Just then, Manny charged at Naruto with a roar.

"Rrraaaa, me hate red!" Manny yelled as he ran straight toward Naruto with a blind rage, literally.

Naruto didn't have time to dodge before Manny ran right into him, making everyone in the room cover their eyes just as a loud crash was heard. Clawdeen covered her eyes with her hands, fearing the worst had just happened to the blonde. Just then, she heard people in the room gasp at something, clearing seeing what occurred.

_'Oh ghoul, please be okay, please be okay, please be okay.'_ Clawdeen chanted in her mind as she uncovered her eyes, only to gasp at the sight in front of her.

Naruto was standing, perfectly healthy and unharmed, on top of Manny, who was facedown on the ground with his left arm being held behind his back tightly by Naruto.

"Firstly, that was pretty rude attacking someone for just wearing something red. Second, I've put bigger and badder monsters down before. So, I suggest you don't try this with me again. Okay pal?" Naruto asked kindly, tightening his grip on Manny's arm.

"Ow, okay, okay! I'm sorry, just let me go already! Uncle!" Manny yelled as he was slapping his free hand on the ground.

'Oh my ghoul, he's strong!' Everyone in the room thought in unison, except for Ghoulia who was trying to figure out how the kitsune could put someone like Manny on the ground without breaking a sweat.

"Okay, I'll let you go, but you have to promise not to charge at me like that again. Deal?" Naruto asked.

"Deal." Manny said without hesitation.

Naruto let go of the minotaur's arm and helped him to his feet.

"Heh, sorry about that man." Naruto apologized as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's cool, it was totally my fault, but how did you do that?" Manny asked.

"Well, back at my old school, I took martial art classes incase I ever needed to defend myself." Naruto replied casually.

Everyone in the room nodded at this since he was from Japan. After all, Jinafire is from China and took martial arts classes there before leaving for Monster High.

Just then, Mr. Mummy walked in with a some math books under his arm with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Alright everyone, please take your seats so we can begin class." Mr. Mummy said as he started fighting on the chalkboard.

Everyone took their seats, with Naruto sitting beside Clawdeen, who was eyes him with a blush with one thought in mind.

_'Alpha dominance, impossible speed, and clawsome strength and skill. What more can a ghoul ask for!?'_

Later after class, Naruto, Clawdeen, and Ghoulia found their friends standing around Draculaura's locker.

"Hey Naruto, how was your first period class?" Frankie asked.

Naruto smiled and was about to speak, but was cut off by an excited Clawdeen.

"You ghouls should have been there! Naruto had just walked into the room and was asking Ghoulia and I about the other monsters in there, when suddenly, Manny spots the red swirl on Naruto's shirt and charged at him like a frate train." Clawdeen said, letting the first part sink in for fun as her friends all gasped.

"What!?" They all yelled in surprise and concern.

"Heh, relax ghouls, that's the best part. Anyway, the next thing we see, Naruto is standing over a pinned Manny with his arm being restrained behind his back." Clawdeen finished with a huge grin at the surprised look on all of their faces.

"Ghoulia, is this true?" Cleo asked in disbelief.

"Uuugggghhhhh hhhggh." Ghoulia replied with a nod to confirm the story.

The ghouls took in this information before Frankie spoke.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you're okay Naruto."

"Heh, thanks Frankie. Anyway, I've gotta get ready to head to my next class." Naruto said, pulling out his schedule and read it over. "Dead Languages with Mr. Rotter. Huh, I think I heard of him from yesterday, but I can't remember from when."

"Oh, Abbey and I have the same class this period. See you there Naruto." Frankie said as she and Abbey waved to him and walked off after getting a nod from the blonde, who left for his locker.

"So, tell us more about what happened between Naruto and Manny." Draculaura said to Clawdeen after their friends left.

Later, Naruto found Mr. Rotter's class and walked inside. Upon entering, he saw Frankie and Abbey smiling at him. Looking around again, the kitsune saw three werecat's sitting in the back of the room with two of them obviously being twins and the other had orange fur with black stripes. Looking closer, Naruto could see her giving a feral grin that he didn't like.

_'Something tells me that she's going to be trouble. Maybe I should keep an eye on her.'_ Naruto thought before someone coughed.

Naruto turned to see who coughed and froze in fear. Standing in front of him was Mr. Rotter, who was giving him an unpleasant look.

_'Oh crap, now I remember him! He was the teacher who I accidentally knocked those books on in the library! Please ghoul, don't let him recognize me!'_ Naruto yelled in his mind, sweating bullets.

"You are the new student, yes?" Mr. Rotter asked, making Frankie worry for Naruto.

"Y-Y-Yes sir, that's me, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto answered fearfully.

"Is that right? In that case, I've got my eye on you, Mr. Namikaze. Now, please take your seat." Mr. Rotter said and watched as Naruto nodded and walked over to the empty seat behind Frankie before turning back to the board.

"Well, not my best first impression." Naruto sighed, making Frankie giggle.

"Maybe not, but look at it this way, it could've worse." Frankie stated, getting a smile from the blonde.

"Heh, yeah, I guess you're right Frankie." Naruto said before they both turned back to the board, nither noticing a certain werecat staring at them.

_'Well, well, look what we have here. Miss stiches and foxy are getting closer faster then I thought. Oh, when I put my plan into action, I'm going to love seeing the absolute heartbroken pain on her face.'_ Toralei thought sinisterly.

**To Be Continued!**

**There's chapter 4 my friends! Just what is Toralei's plan, how did Naruto take down Manny, and will Naruto and Frankie ever reveal their love to each other?! Find out next time on Kitsune of Monster High! Read and review, peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Monster High.**

**Hello again all my loyal readers among the living or otherwise, it's time for the next chapter of Kitsune of Monster High! In this chapter, Naruto starts making some more friends and new enemies. Also, I've decided to make some of Naruto's enemies teachers from his old school like Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. I'm even going to make the other Jinchuuriki friends of his as well. Also, since I can't find anything about a frog or toad monster, Jiraiya will be a normie.**

**Now then, let's get to the story before Clawdeen comes here and turns me into a chew toy!**

Chapter 5: Meeting New Ghouls

As class was going on, Naruto had the oddest feeling that he was being watched, again. He looked all around himself, but saw no one looking at him. Everyone was listening to Mr. Rotter as he wrote on his chalkboard. Naruto looked around again, but saw nothing.

_'Strange, I know nobodies watching me, but my instincts say otherwise.'_ Naruto thought to himself, not noticing the blue eyes staring intently at him from the air vent in the back of the room.

Inside the air vent, Jane Boolittle had been following and scribbling down notes on Naruto since the beginning of first period. She didn't know why she was so fascinated in the blond, but went with what her gut was telling her.

_'The kitsune known as Naruto seems to occasionally stop in whatever activity he is already engaged in and start observing his surroundings, like an animal keeping an eye out for any predators, interesting.'_ Jane thought, not noticing a pair of slitted, red eyes staring at her from behind.

"You know, it's considered creepy too most when you stalk someone." A rough but small voice stated, startling Jane out of thoughts.

She turned around and saw a small fox with slitted, red eyes, reddish-orange fur, and nine tails, looking at her with a questioning look.

"I'm not a stalker!" Jane quietly yelled at the fox, startling him.

"Wait, you can understand me!?" The fox yelled in surprise.

"Yes, I can communicate with animals." Jane replied. "Anyway, who are you?"

"My name is Kurama, Naruto's pet fox." Kurama replied before something came to him. "W-Wait, don't change the subject girl! Why are you stalking my master?"

"Nice to meet you Kurama, my name is Jane Boolittle and I'm not stalking him. I'm observing him because I'm too shy around other people to talk to them." Jane answered.

"I see, well that explains a lot, but I still think it's stalking." Kurama stated, making Jane look ashamed.

"I'm sorry, I know that what I'm doing is wrong, but observing others is what I'm comfortable with, but when Naruto came to Monster High yesterday I couldn't help but feel something inside me want to know more about him." Jane explained.

"Ah, now I see why you were following him." Kurama said with mischievous smirk, getting Jane's attention. "You have a crush on him."

"What? No, that can't be it. I only want to learn more about him. I can't have a crush on someone at first glance, can I?" Jane questioned, not believing what the fox just said.

"Heheh, whatever you say. When you're ready to stop observing and admit it so you can meet him in person, you know where to look for me." Kurama said as he turned and headed down the vent, leaving Jane with her thoughts until the bell rang and Jane followed Naruto as he walked out the door with Frankie and Abbey.

As Naruto was walking with Fankie and Abbey, they noticed that a lot of people's iCoffin's were going off until theirs did as well. Frankie and Abbey opened them and saw that it was from the Ghostly Gossip. They were surprised to see a photos of Naruto taking down Manny and read what the text said.

"This just in, the new manster in school takes down a raging Manny Taur in a scuffle faster then this reporter could see. On another story, the new manster is becoming very popular with all of the ghouls in school. Looks like Monster High has a real ladies man within its walls." Frankie read aloud, making Naruto blush at what was implied about him.

"W-What!? Wait a minute, firstly, the thing with Manny wasn't a scuffle, it was just me keeping myself from getting hurt! Second, I'm not a ladies man! I'm just a nice guy, that's all!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise.

"This may be, but you fail to see that most ghouls like that in a man." Abbey stated.

_'Yeah, and the fact that you're hot and selfless is an added bonus.'_ Frankie thought with a blush forming on her cheeks.

Just then, a certain werecat with her friends appeared out of nowhere.

"Well, hello there handsome." Toralei purred as Purrsephone and Meowlody latched on to Naruto's arms, making Frankie and Abbey glare at them.

"Toralei, what are you doing here?" Frankie asked, hiding her anger for the werecat and her friends.

"Nothing much, just saying hello to the new guy. Why, is there a problem with that?" Toralei asked with a smirk, loving the jealous looks on Frankie's and Abbeys faces.

"No, not at all." Frankie answered, trying to hide her jealousy.

"That's what I thought. Now, were was I? Oh yeah, I'm Toralei Stripe and the ones on your arms are Purrsephone and Weowlody. We were just walking by when we noticed this really handsome fox out of the corner of our eyes." Toralei said as she and her friends were rubbing themselves on Naruto, making him blush.

"Uh, thanks." Naruto said nervously, not sure what to think of the situation.

"You're welcome. Anyway, I just wanted to introduce myself and to tell you that if you ever want to hang out with someone cooler then those two losers behind you and their friends, look me up." Toralei said as she and friends walked off.

"Well, that was weird." Naruto said before turning to Frankie and Abbey. "Friend of yours?"

"No, let's just say that us and Toralei don't exactly get along." Frankie replied as they began walking to their lockers again.

"Really? She doesn't seem that bad." Naruto said with a raised brow.

"You would be wrong to say that Naruto. Toralei is selfish, conniving werecat that takes advantage of others to get what she wants." Abbey explained.

"She's right Naruto. In fact, when Abbey first came to Monster High she and I got into trouble because of something that Toralei started." Frankie explained, remembering when she and Abbey had to spend the rest of the school day together.

"Really? Well, that's unexpected to hear." Naruto said before turning to Abbey. "And Abbey, I didn't know you were new to Monster High."

"This is true, but when Abbey first arrived she had hard time making friends and was afraid that she would never make any. That is until Frankie and Abbey had to spend the rest of the school day with each other and through stopping Toralei from embarrassing our friends, Frankie and Abbey became friends." Abbey explained, smiling at Frankie who returned it.

"That's great to hear Abbey. I gotta say though, I was a little worried about making friends myself when I frist came here, but thanks to Frankie, my worries faded away like they were nothing." Naruto said, smiling at Frankie.

"W-Well, it was nothing Naruto, really. I just love helping yo- I-I mean others. I love helping others." Frankie said, blushing like crazy from what she almost said.

Unfortunately for her, Abbey noticed the stutter in her friends words and smirked.

_'So, Frankie really does have huge crush on Naruto, this is great! But, why does Abbey feel sadness in her heart at this? Abbey should be happy for her friend, but…'_ Abbey trailed off, looking at Naruto. _'Abbey can not stop this feeling in her heart for her foxy friend. Maybe Abbey should ask one of her friends about this.'_

As they continued to walk down the hallway, none of them noticed a ghostly hand with an iCoffin appearing inside an open locker from their right and snapping a photo of them before disappearing.

Naruto and Frankie, after Abbey went off to go find her locker, soon arrived at their lockers and just now realized that their lockers are right next to each other.

"Hey cool, I didn't know our lockers were next to each other." Naruto said as he opened his locker.

"I know, I didn't know that until now." Frankie said as she opened her own locker.

"Well, I guess that just means that we can hang out more." Naruto said smiling as he closed his locker.

"Thanks Naruto." Frankie said before thinking of something. "Say Naruto, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, shoot." Naruto replied.

"I was just wondering, if you're not doning anything later, if I could come over to your place later?" Frankie asked, trying not to faint from what she was asking.

"Heh, sure thing. You can even ask your friends if they want to come over too." Naruto replied.

"Okay, I will." Frankie said while mentally cheering.

"Anyway, I'll see you later. I've got Biteology next with Mr. Hackington." Naruto said, waving Frankie by with her doing the same.

As Naruto was walking, he felt like he was being followed. He looked around for a second, but saw that only he was in the hallway at the moment. However, he decided to trust his instincts and sniffed the air a little. He then turned serious and turned toward a shadow made by the corner of a wall.

"Who ever you are come on out, I know you're there." Naruto said, crossing his arms and waited patiently.

He didn't have to wait until a beautiful girl came out of thin air from the shadows and stared at Naruto timidly.

"Alright, I don't who you are or why you're following me, but I'd appreciate it if you stopped." Naruto said, trying not to be rude. After all, there was probably a reason why this girl was following him.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm shy and not good at making first impressions. I wanted to say hi, really I did, but couldn't think of anything to say to you." The girl explained, rubbing her arm in embarrassment.

"Is that all? Well I can help with that. Just walk up to someone and introduce yourself to them, like this. I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and you are?" Naruto asked.

"Nice to meet you Naruto, my name's Twyla, daughter of the boogeyman." The now named Twyla introduced.

"Heh, see. That wasn't so hard, was it? Anyway Twyla, it was nice meeting you, but I really have to get to class." Naruto said kindly.

"You and me both. You're going to Biteology too, right? So am I." Twyla said, wanting to talk to the kitsune a little longer.

"Really? Well then, we better hurry before we're late. I don't it would look good on my report card that I was tardy for class on my second day of school." Naruto said, getting an agreeing nod from Twyla before they ran down the hall.

"Oh my, this Naruto is really going save my website with all the juicy gossip he's giving me and maybe when I get the chance, I'll ask him out." A certain ghost said to herself as watched the two go with a blush at her last words.

Later, Naruto and Twyla made it to Biteology. As they entered, they were greeted to the sight of several other students. Naruto looked around and saw some of his friends like Lagoona, Cleo, and Deuce, all smiling at him. As he continued to look around, he saw a dragon girl with yellow scales looking at him with an impressed gaze, a bronze skinned robotic girl with blue-black hair, and a green girl with pink-green hair. Naruto couldn't help but think that all of them were very attractive, but his thoughts soon came to a stop as the teacher spoke up.

"Well, so good of you to join us you two and just ten seconds before the bell." Mr. Hack stated. "Now take your seats so we can begin."

Naruto and Twyla nodded and quickly took their seats, right between Deuce and Lagoona. Mr. Hack nodded in satisfaction before walking over to a table covered by a large tarp.

"Today's lesson class will go on your permeant records. Failure to comply with said lesson will cost you a thousand percent of your grade." Mr. Hack started, but paused to give Lagoona a smug look, worrying her. "Now then, our lesson is to dissect frogs!" He finished with a mad scientist laugh as he pulled off the tarp, revealing a lot of three-eyed frogs inside jars.

_'Boy, this guy's more full of himself then my old Biteology teacher, Orochimaru. I mean, was the mad scientist laugh really necessary?'_ Naruto thought with a sweat drop before noticing that Lagoona was shaking. "Hey, you okay Lagoona?"

"No, I'm not. I can't dissect my froggy bros. If I did, it would be like me dissecting my own kind. But if I don't, my grade in this class will slip. Oh Naruto, what do I do?" Lagoona asked desperately as Mr. Hack began passing out the frogs.

Naruto thought for a minute before smirking and put a reassuring hand on Lagoona's shoulder.

"Don't worry Lagoona, just leave it to me." Naruto said, getting Lagoona's attention before she saw him pull something our from his hoodie.

Soon enough, Mr. Hack had placed a frog on everyone's desks and was about to start cutting open his frog, not noticing Naruto open a container of some kind and sprinkle some of it into his frogs jar, which it gladly ate.

Naruto winked at Lagoona before raising his hand, getting Mr. Hacks attention.

"What is it Uzumaki? Can't you see we're about to start the lesson?" Mr. Hack asked with irritation at being interrupted.

"Sorry, it's just that need to use the bathroom, but I haven't a clue how to get to it from here." Naruto answered sheepishly.

Mr. Hack growled at his childish answered, but calmed down before pointing at Lagoona.

"You, Ms. Blue. Help Mr. Uzumaki find the bathroom then come back." Mr. Hack ordered and watched as she nodded and left with said kitsune, no one noticing the frog in Naruto's jar expanding with what looked like gas.

Outside the room, Naruto walked a few steps with Lagoona from the door before pulling her into a corner, making her gasp.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Lagoona asked in worry as to what the blonde was doing.

"Helping your froggy bros. I know I'm going to regret what I did later, but it was worth it." Naruto responded with a face splitting grin on his face.

"What was wor-" Lagoona began, but was cut by what sounded like a fart, a really big fart braking glass.

Lagoona looked back at the room and saw students burst out of the door screaming, followed by all the frogs that were in jars, with gas smoking out from the room that Lagoona could tell from were she stud, stunk like crazy. She then turned to Naruto, who was on the ground laughing like crazy.

"Hahahahah, oh man, that was too good!" Naruto laughed.

"That stuff you gave to the frog, what was that mate?" Lagoona asked, trying hard not to fall over and start laughing herself.

Before Naruto could answer, Mr. Hack walked out, looking woozy.

"Class dismissed." Mr. Hack said simply before falling to the ground unconscious.

**To Be Continued!**

**There you have it, Chapter 5 of Kitsune of Monster High! I open you liked it. What will happen at Naruto's house, what will happen to his grade in Biteology, and what will happen between Him and the ghouls? Find out next time of Kitsune of Monster High! Read and review ghouls!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Monster High.**

**What up my loyal monsters and normies! It's your favorite author of Kitsune of Monster High with chapter 6! I just want to start off by saying that I'm happy all of you like this story and hopefully it'll inspire others to write more like it. Now for some charaters.**

**Naruto's old friends:**

**Gaara - tanuki**

**Temari - sylph**

**Kankuro - living puppet**

**Sakura - banshee**

**Sasuke - vampire turn demon**

**Sai - normie**

**Hinata/Neji - mermaid/merman**

**Kiba - werewolf**

**Shino - jorogumo**

**Shikamaru - boogeyman/zombie hybrid**

**Ino - alraune**

**Choji - ogre**

**Lee - hibagon**

**Tenten - elf**

**Haku - yuki-onna**

**teachers:**

**Kakashi - ghost**

**Yamato - dryad**

**Asuma - werewolf**

**Kurenai - succubus**

**Guy - hibagon**

**Anko - lamia**

**Tsunade - witch**

**Shizune - dullahan**

**Iruka - normie**

**Jiraiya - normie**

**Danzo - normie**

**Orochimaru - shirohebi**

**There's Naruto's old friends and teachers. If any of you don't know what some of them are look them up. Also, the Akatsuki will be in this to because Monster High has little to no villains in it. Now let's get to the story.**

Chapter 6: Meeting The Parents

Later, after Naruto's little prank in the Mad Science Lab, Naruto and Lagoona are seen walking through the halls.

"So, what was that stuff you fed to that frog mate?" Lagoona asked, receiveing a grin from the blonde.

"That was a little something that I like to call gas food. In short, anything that eats in becomes a living stink bomb." Naruto explained, making Lagoona giggle.

"Dude, that was the funniest thing I've ever seen before in my life. Where did you get something like that?" Lagoona asked curiously.

"Heh, I make it myself. You see, back home I was known as the prankster from hell because of my ability to pull off a prank and get away with it. Not to brag or anything, but as you can see, I definitely live up to my title." Naruto replied with his foxy grin.

"Well, thanks for that. I don't know what I would've done had you not been there mate." Lagoona said happily.

"You're welcome Lagoona. After all, what are friends for?" Naruto said kindly.

Later, Naruto and Lagoona met up with some of the students who were in the Mad Science Lab, consisting of Cleo, Deuce, Twyla, and the three other girls.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Naruto asked casually.

"You know exactly what's up!" Cleo yelled with an accusing finger pointed at Naruto's face.

"Um, what you talking about Cleo?" Naruto asked.

"Don't play dumb, I know it was you that gased the Mad Science Lab! Now admit it!" Cleo demanded.

"Okay, you caught me." Naruto admitted. "But, in my defense, it was for a good cause. I saw how it was making Lagoona act and I couldn't just stand aside watching one of my friends do something they were forced to do. Heck, if it were you, I would've done the same thing."

Cleo thought for a moment before nodding in understanding at the kitsunes words.

"Well, I think it was a pretty cool prank. I've never seen one like that before. Nice one man." Deuce stated, making rub the back of his head.

"So, you must be the new guy we heard about? Pleasure to meet you, my name is Jinafire Long." Jinafire introduced with a bow.

"I'm Venus McFlytrap, nice to meet you." Venus introduced kindly.

"Nice to meet you luv, I'm Robecca Steam." Robecca introduced with a friendly smile.

"Heh, nice to meet you three, I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and sorry about the prank." Naruto apologized sheepishly.

"No need to apologize Naruto. You did what you thought was right and that's what counts." Jinafire said wisely.

"Thanks Jinafire." Naruto said with his foxy grin, unknowingly making Jinafire, Robecca, Venus, and Twyla blush.

"Hey Naruto, is it true what happened with you and Manny back in first period?" Deuce asked, making everyone look at Naruto, wanting to know the answer as well.

"Well… yes and no. Yes, I used martial arts on him to pin him to the ground, but it was only in self defense. It wasn't a fight or anything like that, I swear." Naruto explained. "Seriously, whoever wrote that needs to get their facts straight."

"In that case, you should look for Spectra Vondergeist. She's the writer of the Ghostly Gossip. Maybe if you find her you can get her to fix her story." Venus suggested.

"Hmm, I'll think about it. After all, it's not the first time someone wrote a story based on me before." Naruto stated, remembering Jiraiya's novel about a hero with his name.

Before anything more could be said, the bell rang, indicating that it was now next period. Naruto then turned back toward his friends.

"Well you guys, I'll see you later. I better get to my next class. Hopefully I won't have to do what I did earlier." Naruto said with a laugh as he walked off, leaving the rest of them to laugh as well.

For the rest of the day, Naruto enjoyed himself. He soon found out that in all of his classes, one or two of his friends were there and helped him out if he needed anything. To most, it felt like hours, but for Naruto, the day went by fast through classes, lunch, and finally watching Frankie, Clawdeen, Cleo, and Draculaura practice.

Now, Naruto and the Ghouls were gathered around the kitsunes locker.

"So Naruto, you sure it's okay for us to go to your house?" Frankie asked, not sure about herself and her friends all going to his home.

"I already told you Frankie, it's cool. My parents don't mind me bringing friends home and besides, you won't take up much space since my house is pretty big." Naruto answered for the fifth time now.

"You can't blame us for being a little worried. I mean, you told us that your dads a normie and we've never really had any good experience with normies before." Cleo explained.

"Well, you don't have to worry about my dad not liking you. If there's one thing I know about my dad, it's that he doesn't judge monsters before getting to know them." Naruto said, making the ghouls smile.

"Your dad sounds like a very kind man." Draculaura said.

"Oh he is. After all, he's the one who taught me to always be there for others and never give up on them or yourself. Naruto said, making the ghouls smile at the wise words.

Soon, Naruto and the ghouls were in the parking lot in front of Naruto's Camaro.

"So, who wants to ride with me?" Naruto asked, but hoped that Frankie was one.

"I will." Frankie said with a blush.

"I've always wanted to ride in Camaro, so I will to." Clawdeen said while mentally cheering at getting to ride with the kitsune.

"Abbey will too." Abbey said simply, but felt her heart beat increase.

Naruto nodded and opened the doors for the ghouls and watched as Cleo, Ghoulia, Lagoona, and Draculaura got into the mummies car, ready to follow the blond.

After the ghouls were set, Naruto got in and gave them a foxy grin before he and the other ghouls backed up out of the lot and into the road with Naruto followed by Cleo's car. Unknown to them, two monsters had watched them go.

"Heh, so, it's more then just Frankie falling for the new guy. Oh, this is just too good that when I pull off my plan, I'll brake the hearts of not only Frankie, but Clawdeen and Abbey too. I knew I'd get pay back on them, but all three at the same time, this a dream come true." Toralei said sinisterly as she rubbed her hands together, not noticing Spectra on the roof of the school.

"Well, well, it looks like this Naruto is going to do more then just save my website, he's going to keep my website up for the next year." Spectra said excitedly before blushing. "And maybe, when he comes to find me, I'll finally be able to find the one."

After an hour or so of driving, the ghouls found themselves a short ways out of town and in the woods that surround New Salem. Naruto's and Cleo's cars soon came to a stop outside of a ten foot high Japanese styled wall with large wooden doors in front of them with the name Namikaze Estate above them.

"That is one big wall!" Clawdeen said in surprise as she and everyone else got out of the cars.

"Yeah, but they're small compared to one back home. Anyway, we walk from here." Naruto said as he walked up to the door and unlocked it before turning to the ghouls. "Ghouls, welcome to my home!"

Naruto opened the doors and the ghouls were astounded at the sight before them. There was a three story high Japanese house in front of them with smaller houses around it. They soon started walking toward the largest house. As they walked, the ghouls saw verious decorative statues of nine tailed foxes. They soon saw a small fountain in front of them with nine different creatures surrounding it. The most noticeable thing about the creatures though, are the number of different tails they all had. To say the ghouls were speechless was an understatement, until Cleo spoke up.

"Oh my Ra, this place is absolutely beautiful!" Cleo exclaimed, unable to hold back her thoughts.

"Heh, yeah. I thought the same thing when we moved here." Naruto said before the ghouls all stared at him.

"Naruto, you didn't tell us you were rich!" Draculaura yelled in surprise, making Naruto sheepishly rub the back of his head.

"Well, I never thought it was such a big deal, ya know. I mean, it's not like we have any servants or anything. This is just how we live and nothing more." Naruto replied.

"Dude, not a big deal?! Look at this place! It's the most fintastic thing I've ever seen!" Lagoona exclaimed with excitement.

"Yeah, why would you hide something like this from people, it's amazing?" Frankie asked, only to see smile.

"Well, you're right, it is amazing. However, I couldn't care less about it. After all, it's just a house." Naruto began, confusing the ghouls until he continued. "A close family friend once told me that a house doesn't make a home. Home is where the heart is. My home isn't this house. No, my home is my family, friends, and loved ones. As far as I'm concerned, as long as I have all of that then, even if this house burned down, I would never lose my home." Naruto finished, making the ghouls all smile at the blonds words.

"Anyway, I'd love to tell you all more about my house, but I think it's time we went inside." Naruto said, getting nods from the ghouls.

They soon walked to the front door, where Naruto stopped them.

"Now, just a little heads up. It's not my dad you should be worried about, it's my mom. She's the more… excitable of my parents. So, try to not freak out if she does something… unexpected." Naruto explained, glad that his fur is hiding his embarrassed blush.

Naruto opened the door and allowed the ghouls to walk in first.

"Remember to take your shoes off." Naruto said, taking off his shoes and confusing them before Cleo spoke.

"It's a Japanese tradition." Cleo said, getting understanding nods from them as they did as told.

"Dad! Mom! I'm home! And brought some friends!" Naruto called.

Just then, Kurama came running out and started pawing at Naruto's leg before he noticed the ghouls and ran to Frankie and started pawing at her leg.

The ghouls all stared at the little nine tailed fox before they all screamed one word.

"CUTE!"

Naruto laughed as he watched the ghouls all crowd around Kurama, petting, scratching, and rubbing just about every part of him. This was the scene that Minato and Kushina walked in on.

"Well, looks like you ghouls are really enjoying yourselves." Minato said, getting the ghouls attentions before they stared at him in surprise.

_'Oh my ghoul, if he had reddish-orange fur he'd look just like Naruto!'_ The ghouls all thought in unison.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Minato Namikaze, Naruto's father." Minato introduced with a friendly smile before Kushina stepped fourth.

"And I'm Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother." Kushina introduced with a foxy grin before seeing that Kurama wanted attention too. "And the little fox is Naruto's pet, Kurama."

The ghouls all looked at each other before Frankie stepped up first.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you both, I'm Frankie Stein and these are my ghoulfriends; Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Cleo de Nile, Ghoulia Yelps, and Abbey Bominable." Frankie introduced themselves with a cheerful smile.

Kushina stared for a moment before walking up to Frankie with an odd look, making Frankie worry as to what the kitsune in front of her was going to do. What she wasn't expecting was to be caught in a bone crushing hug.

"YAY, MY SON FINALLY GOT A GHOULFRIEND AND A CUTE ONE AT THAT, I'M SO PROUD!" Kushina yelled shocking everyone there.

"W-W-Wait a minute mom, that's not it at all! Me and Frankie are just friends!" Naruto yelled in embarrassment.

Kushina laughed before letting an absolutely embarrassed Frankie go.

"Hahahah, I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself! It was just too good a chance to pass up, ya know!" Kushina laughed, loving the expressions on everyone's faces.

"You weren't kidding when you said your moms excitable." Clawdeen whispered to Naruto.

"Trust me, you haven't anything yet. This is just her warming up." Naruto whispered back, making the ghouls sweat at the implication.

"Well then, since introductions are out of the way, how's about a tour of our home?" Minato asked after getting over his shock at his wife's behavior.

The ghouls nodded before following Minato down the hall in excitement, wanting to know what all there is to Naruto's house. Naruto was about to follow, but Kushina stopped him.

"Naruto, I'm you made some friends, but I just hope that you're careful. I'm too young to be a grandma just yet." Kushina said with a laugh, making Naruto blush before yelling one thing.

"MOOOOOM!"

**To Be Continued!**

**There's chapter 6 to Kitsune of Monster High! I know it's early, but from the way I wrote this can you blame me for doing it early? Anyway, I hope you all liked it and liked the way I made naruto's house. Also, as you can see, Toralei has a bone to pick with not only Frankie, but Abbey and Clawdeen as well. Also, wait until the ghouls parents find out about Naruto and his soon to be harem. Also, Nefera is going to be in his harem over Cleo. I don't want break her and Deuce up. I might also add Skelita and one of the hybrid monsters, but I'm not sure about them. Anyway, read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Monster High.**

**Hello my loyal readers, it's time for chapter 7 of Kitsune of Monster High! Not only that, I've finally come up with monster ideas for the Akatsuki! Let me know what all you think?**

**Nagato/Pain - warlock**

**Konan - fallen angel**

**Tobi/Obito - vampire**

**Itachi - vampire**

**Kisame - sea monster**

**Deidara - golem**

**Sasori - living puppet**

**Hidan - normie that became immortal from drinking vampire blood**

**Kakuzu - simulacrum**

**Zetsu - plant monster**

**Also, some of you asked about Kabuto. He will be Orochimaru's teacher assistant, but he will be a normie before doing experiments to make himself a monster, a shirohebi/human hybrid. Also, Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin are here too. Suigetsu - undine, Karin - blue oni, Jugo - normie that becomes demon with curse seal.**

**Anyway, lets hurry and start the story! Sakura's looking for me to yell my ear off and beat me to death for saying that Sasuke likes to suck more then just blood.**

Chapter 7: Historical men, party planning, and hidden enemies

After Naruto got over his embarrassment from his moms joke, he caught up with his dad and the ghouls. Naruto couldn't help but enjoy the ghouls awestruck expressions as they all past through various rooms. They already saw the living room, dining room, and bathrooms.

Now, Minato was leading them down another hallway with hiden excitement. As they were walking, Naruto was talking to the ghouls.

"I must say Naruto, your home is very impressive so far." Cleo said, making Naruto rub the back of his head.

"Heh, thanks Cleo. I mean, it must be rare for you to compliment others like." Naruto joked, causing some of the ghouls to laugh.

"Oh you have no idea." Clawdeen stated, making Cleo give her a mild glare.

"Well, I like your home Naruto. Though, have you considered putting in a direction system or something, this place is like a maze?" Frankie asked, still trying to remember where the last room were.

"It's not that bad Frankie, you just need to get used to it. I mean, I'm still getting used to things around here too, ya know." Naruto said.

"Really? What about the town, do you know what things you can do there?" Draculaura asked.

"Nope. Never had the time. After all, this place might be big, but let's just say that my parents and I get set up quickly." Naruto said with a grin.

They soon came to a stop in front of another door.

"Now ladies, this next room is the armor room." Minato said, getting the ghouls attentions.

Minato opened the door and the ghouls were surprised to see various armors from many centuries with portraits of both monsters and normies that they used to belong to. However, it was three armors that got their attention the most. They were a Japanese styled plated armor with the first being red, the second blue with a white fur on the shoulders, and the last a darker red. Minato noticed their staring and decided to indulge them.

"Those are the armors of three powerful men when they were alive." Minato started, getting everyone's attention, Naruto included. "The first armor belonged to a leader of an old clan when Japan was still new. His name was Hashirama Senju, a dryad." Minato finished, gesturing to Hashirama's portrait.

Hashirama has his arms crossed with a confident smile on his face. He has green skin, black eyes, and long straight black hair with horn like branches pointing out toward his back. He is also wearing a black shirt and pants underneath the red plated armor they saw and a headband with a metal plate that has a leaf symbol on it.

"I remember him. Back when I was studying Japanese history, his name came up and I did a report on him. His history was very impressive." Cleo said, remembering her report on Hashirama impressing her history teacher in middle school.

"Nice. I did a report on him once too, back at Spookyoto. Man, I wish I could've met him." Naruto said with respect for the late Senju.

"The next armor belonged to Hashirama's younger brother, Tobirama Senju, a freshwater monster." Minato began, this one really getting Lagoona's attention. "I know what some of you are thinking. How could they be brothers? Well, their father was a dryad and mother a freshwater monster." Minato explained, making the ghouls understand. After all, it's not that impossible to believe since there are hybrid monsters.

The ghouls looked at the portrait of said monster and felt intimated just looking at it. Tobirama stood, arms crossed, with a serious face that said he never played around. He had red eyes, spiky white hair, and red markings on his cheeks and chin. He had blue skin with noticible gills on his neck and wore the blue plated armor with white fur on the shoulders over the same black shirt and pants. He also wore a the same headband as Hashirama that looked more helmet like.

"Is it just me or does that guy look like he needs to take a chill pill?" Clawdeen asked, still intimated by the picture.

"Seriously, he looks like he's got attitude problems." Draculaura said.

"Maybe, but I'm just glad he's not related to Gil. He looks like he'd threaten me just for speaking to him." Lagoona stated, slitly glad that this Tobirama guys not alive anymore.

"Hah, Abbey not scared. Abbey think he is impressive if he can scare others with just glare." Abbey said, making everyone look at her in surprise with one thought.

_'Is she crazy or something?'_

"Yes… well… anyway, the last one was is Madara Uchiha, a vampire." Minato said with hidden anger in his voice that only Naruto and Frankie caught.

_'Is there a history between Naruto's dad and this Madara guy? Why did he make it sound like they're old enemies?'_ Frankie thought, but decided not to pry into it, yet.

"Madara Uchiha was a very powerful monster that lead his clan, the Uchiha Clan, a clan of vampires, into various battles. They were seen as a warrior clan because anyone that they fought would fall before them. However, the Senju Clan were their most powerful rivals. So, after years of fighting, the Uchiha and Senju Clans made a peace treaty and formed the village we came, Konoha, located in Spookyoto. The first leader of this village was Hashirama. However, Madara wanted more power, but his clan wanted nothing to do with him. So, Madara abandoned his clan and left the village." Minato explained, trying hard to hide his anger.

"What happened next? Was there something he did?" Frankie asked, wanting to find out why Minato hates Madara.

"Later, Madara returned to attack the village, but was stopped by Hashirama. Their battle was so great that it lasted for hours, but in the end, Hashirama won." Minato explained as he, Naruto, and the ghouls looked at Madara's portrait.

Madara stood with a stoic face with his arms at his side. He had slitty tan skin and long untamed raven hair. His clothes consists of black pants, black knee-length shirt, and black gloves under the red plated armor that they saw. They also saw that he had a giant fan like weapon with a chain attached to the handle on his back. However, what really got their attention was his red eyes with an odd comma pattern.

"T-That's Madara Uchiha? He looks pretty scary." Draculaura said, a little afraid of the portraits emotionless gaze.

"Pretty scary? My father pales in comparison to this Madara and that's not an easy thing to do, to be scarier then my father." Cleo stated with fear in her voice.

"Uuuugggghhh hhhhuuu?" Ghoulia asked, pointing to Madara's eyes.

Minato was about to answer, but the ghouls were surprised to here Naruto's voice.

"It's call the Sharingan. It's a bloodline trait that only the Uchiha had. It's the very thing that made them powerful. Because unlike the usual vampire, the Uchiha had much more power, speed, and strength from using those eyes of theirs." Naruto answered like he had met and fought a Uchiha first hand.

The ghouls were surprised by the kitsunes words. A clan of vampires much more powerful then normal vampires. If that's not scary, nothing is. However, Frankie saw anger, rage, and sadness in Naruto's eyes.

_'Why does he have those emotions? Did something happen to him before he moved? That's it, when I get the perfect chase, I'll ask him what is with his family and these Uchiha guys.'_ Frankie thought to herself with determination.

"Now then, let's move on to the back yard for the end of our tour." Minato said, trying to get Naruto over his unnoticed emotians.

They all nodded and started following Minato, but Frankie stayed close to Naruto. She really wanted to help him with whatever was hurting him, but he would have to tell her to let her help.

They soon made it to the backyard and the ghouls were struck speechless. The backyard was very large with a small lake at the walls that surrounded the whole complex. There was also large bonsai trees that grew as high as the second floor of the main house. In some places, there were log posts sticking out of the ground with targets on them.

"Whoa, look at the size of this backyard! You could have a whole concert back here!" Clawdeen yelled in awe.

"Heh, that's actually not such a bad idea." Naruto said to himself before his father spoke up.

"Don't even think about Naruto. The last time you through a party while Kushina and I were out on a date we came home to an almost destroyed house." Minato warned.

"Oh come on dad. Our house wasn't even that big back home. This time it is." Naruto said before an idea hit him. "In fact, how's about we throw another one?"

"What are you getting at young man?" Kushina asked, walking out of the back door before standing at her husbands side.

Naruto thought for a moment before turning toward the ghouls with a smile and turning back.

"Okay, just hear me out. This is a new place that we're going to live in from now on and you want me to make friends right? Well, what better way then to throw a party and socialize with the monsters that I invite from school. And, it would give you two a chance to go out and have some alone time together. You know you never got any back home because of work. So, what do you say?" Naruto asked, making puppy eyes and pouting face.

Minato and Kushina looked at one another before looking back at there son while the ghouls looked ready to pat Naruto on the back for trying. However, the words that came from both parents shocked them.

"Hmm, okay fine." Minato said, making Naruto cheer before raising his hand up. "But only if you promise that nothing will get broken, stolen, or dirty."

"Heh, you got it. I promise that nothing bad will happen to the house." Naruto stated with determination. "Anything else."

"Yeah, don't do anything I wouldn't do. Because if you do, you'd better at least use protection." Kushina said, making everyone blush.

"W-What you talking about?! I'd never do that to one of my friends or any other ghoul! I mean, one day I would, but not now!" Naruto yelled, trying to defuse the situation.

"Heh, could've fooled me. Because from the looks of things, you've already got a good sized harem behind you." Kushina said, making Naruto's blush deepen so much that his fur looked even more red then it was before.

The ghouls weren't fairing any better. They all looked like they we're ready to faint from the older kitsunes comment.

"Mrs. Uzumaki, that's not… we're not… I'm not… " Frankie tried to say, but couldn't find the right words.

"Hahahah, I'm just kidding!" Kushina laughed, snapping everyone out of their shock.

"Anyway, we're going to allow you to have your party, but you are responsible for anything that happens. Are we clear?" Minato asked.

"Yes, we're clear." Naruto replied.

"Good." Minato said as he and Kushina walked back inside.

"Cool! Wait, when can we have it!?" Naruto called.

"Tomorrow! Minato and I have wanted to try this new restaurant we saw since we moved here!" Kushina called back.

Naruto smiled before turning to the ghouls, who looked as excited as him.

"Well then, should we get to calling people or what?" Naruto asked, pulling out his iCoffin with the ghouls doing the same.

"Naruto, I can't believe that you convinced your parents to let you have a party!" Frankie said with the others agreeing with her.

"Heh, well when you know how to get into your parents heads, you use it to your advantage. Now, do any of you know any DJ's?" Naruto asked, his only answer was a smile from all of them.

Unknown to any of them, a crow was watching them from a branch as they walked back inside before flying off into the air and over the clouds. As it flew, it's body began twitching before doubling in size, it's tail feathers changed into a skeletal serpent tail, it's feet became more reptilian, it's slitted eyes became red with a third one in between the first two, and sharpe teeth protruded out of its beak. It then picked up speed before diving through the clouds, revealing that it was no longer in Scaremerica, but Spookyoto.

It flew towards a building where a man was waiting for it with his arm extended out where the crow landed. The man orange hair, brown eyes, and a calm expression. His clothes consisted of a purple cloak, black pants, and black boots.

"Welcome back Garu, what news have you brought?" The man asked.

The crow cowed a few times before the man nodded and jumped off the building, but landed safely. He then walked into a dark, where three others were waiting for him.

One was a blue skinned girl with glasses, red eyes, and red hair and horns from the top of her forehead. She wore a violet wide sleeved shirt that was left open at the bottom, showing her blue stomach, black shorts, and black open toe boots.

The next one had ocean blue skin, white hair with blue highlights at the bottom, purple eyes, and sharpe teeth. His clothes consisted of a purple sleeveless shirt, light blue pants, and black open toe boots. He also had a belt with water bottles attached and a giant sword on his back.

The last one had slitty tan skin, onyx eyes, and raven hair. His clothes consist of an opened high collar short sleeve gray shirt, a purple obi around his waist that held a blue knee-length kimono, dark blue pants, and black open toe boots like the rest. He also had a black sword and sheath at his side.

The orange haired man walked up to them.

"Sasuke, Garu has returned. It's true what we heard, Naruto and his family have moved to Scaremerica." The man stated, getting everyone's attention.

"What else Jugo?" The now named Sasuke asked.

The crow cowed four times before Jugo translated.

"Garu says that Naruto is attending an all monster school and has surrounded himself with several ghouls." Jugo answered, making the white haired one chuckle.

"Heh, so Naruto's making harem for himself. Man, I always knew that guy was a ladies man. I guess that's something you and him had in common, right Sasuke?" The white haired one asked with a shark like grin before the redhead punched him. "Ow! The hell Karin!?"

"Shut up Suigetsu! Naruto is nowhere near Sasuke-kun's level!" Karin yelled.

As they began arguing, Sasuke and Jugo ignored them to continue their talk.

"So, we know where he is. Are we gonna go after him?" Jugo asked, feeding Garu a chunk of meat.

"Not yet, but soon. First, we need to get stronger before we go after him and when we do, then he will feel my rage… my hatred." Sasuke stated as his eyes turned red with comma symbols.

**To Be Continued!**

**That's chapter 7 people! I know it probably wasn't that good a chapter, but that's only because I wanted to make it clear that Sasuke and his group are looking for Naruto for payback. Why he's doing so will be explained throughout the story. I mean, it's not that clear in manga or canon why Sasuke hates him so much, but whatever. Anyway, read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Monster High.**

**Hello my loyal fans and readers of normies and monsters! It's time for chapter 8 of Kitsune of Monster High! And guess what? It's party time baby! That's right, Naruto and the ghouls are throwing a party at his house to celebrate him moving to town! They're texting people from school to come, they're buying all kinds of food and drink, and they're setting up for the DJ! What could possibly go wrong? Oh crap, did I really just say that? This can't end well. Oh well, not my house. Also, Nefera is finally going to show up! Now, here's Naruto's harem and unless I decide to add more or some of Naruto's old friends, this is FINAL!**

**Frankie S., Clawdeen W., Abbey B., Spectra V., Robecca S., Venus M., Jinafire L., Jane B., Twyla, Gigi G., Whisp G., Skelita C., Operetta, Nefera d., Bonita F., and Sirena V.**

**Now, let's get to the story, and fast. I may have over exaggerated Naruto to Nefera and she won't stop badgering me to put her in the story and have Naruto fall for her over the rest of the ghouls, not that I'm going to do that.**

Chapter 8: A Welcoming Party to Remember Part 1

Later, after Naruto and the ghouls finished preparing for the party tomorrow. However, they soon noticed that it was getting dark out and decided to call it a night, with Cleo driving Lagoona, Draculaura, and Ghoulia home while Naruto drove Frankie, Clawdeen, and Abbey home and saying goodnight to them before heading home and going to bed to get as much rest as possible for the party.

-(Airport)-

While Naruto was sleeping peacefully at home, a plane from Japan came to a landing in the airport and passengers started getting off. As passengers walked out of the exit of the plane, monster and normie, no one payed much attention to the two monsters walking together, both wearing black suits with red undershirt and white tie.

One was a slightly tanned skin man with an emotionless expression, onyx eyes, and raven hair tied into a low ponytail.

The other was a taller blue skinned man with a shark like grin with sharp teeth, gill markings on his cheeks, beady eyes, and blue hair styled to look like a sharks fin.

They soon exited the airport and scanned their surroundings to make sure no one was watching them before jumping up to the rooftops.

As they ran and jumped from the rooftops, the blue skinned one decided to start talking.

"So then, this is where the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki moved to. Smart, but not smart enough to hide from the likes of us." The fishman stated.

"Calm yourself Kisame, we still need to find him first." The raven haired one stated to the now known Kisame.

"Heh, I would if I could Itachi, but Sharkskin is craving the boys Chakra." Kisame said to the now named Itachi.

"Be that as it may, we can't get close to him as long as his fathers around." Itachi said, making Kisame's grin fade into a frown.

"Don't remind me. Last time we tried to take him, his old man showed up before we had the chance." Kisame said, knowing full well that if he was no match for Jiraiya then he was no match against his student.

They soon disappeared in the night without another word.

-(Next Day)-

The next morning, Naruto woke up early and new that today was going to be great because he had a party to prepare for. He quickly got out of bed went to the bathroom to do the usual stuff. After finishing up, he stepped out, got dressed, and went down stairs. When he got down stairs and went to the kitchen, he found a note for him on the table and read it over.

_~Dear Naruto,_

_Minato and I decided to head out early to allow you to prepare for your party. Remember, anything that happens is your responsibility and if anything is so much as out of place, consider yourself grounded for a month without reman!_

_Love, Kushina~_

After reading, Naruto paled alittle at the thought of being grounded without his reman, but quickly got over it at the sound of someone knocking at his door. He opened the door and smiled at the sight of Frankie, Cleo, Ghoulia, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Lagoona, and Abbey. He also noticed that they brought their boyfriends Deuce, Clawd, and Gil along with a werewolf ghoul that Naruto didn't know.

"Hey Naruto, we're here to help you with the party and we brought Deuce, Gil, Clawd, and Hoween to help!" Frankie said excitedly.

"Dude, your place is awesome!" Deuce said, not believing how huge the kitsunes home was.

"Heh, thanks guys." Naruto said before seeing Howleen. "You must be Howleen, right? Nice to meet you, I'm-"

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the manster of Monster High!" Howleen exclaimed in excitement, almost not believing that she was meeting the kitsune.

"Manster of Monster High huh? Well, it's an improvement from some of my other titles back home." Naruto said with a sweat drop. "Anyway, let's get started! We've got a lot to prepare for tonight!"

With excited faces, everyone nodded and quickly got to work on preparing for the party, not knowing that tonight was going to be one hell of a party alright.

Hours later, Naruto's place was filled with almost half of the student body of Monster High. Most of them was dancing to the awesome DJ skills of whose name Naruto earlier learned was Holt Hyde, Jaskson Jekyll's alter ego. Naruto had to admit, that even though Jackson always acted like he wasn't good at anything, his alter ego fixed that by using his skills.

Naruto is currently seen leaning on the snack table, listening to the beat. As he was lost in the music, he never noticed a certain dragon slip next to him.

"Hello again Naruto." Jinafire greeted the kitsune, getting his attention.

"Hey there Jinafire, what're you up too? Enjoying the party I hope." Naruto said, happy to see another one of his friends.

"It is fun, but there is something that I'm much more interested in at the moment." Jinafire said, making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Oh? And that would be?" Naruto asked.

"Simple. I wish for you and I to have a spar. To test how good your martial arts are against my own." Jinafire answered, making Naruto smirk in a challenging way.

"Is that so? Well, who am I to say no to a request like that? Very well Jinafire Long, I acc your challenge!" Naruto announced, getting some people's attention.

They were soon standing in the backyard staring across from each other, several people surrounding them and Holt readying to play a song for their spar to make it more epic.

"I should warn you, I am quite fluent in Kung-Fu." Jinafire said, getting into a fighting stance.

"Heh, Kung-Fu huh? Well, I us basic martial arts called Taijutsu, so this'll be fun. Japanese Taijutsu vs Chinese Kung-Fu, let's do this." Naruto said, getting into his own fighting stance with Holt starting the music.

-(Play Eiffel 65's Move Your Body)-

Naruto quickly charged at Jinafire with surprising speed, shocking everyone. He sent a palm strike at her, but she countered by blocking then sending a kick at Naruto's head, only for him to jump back.

Jinafire then ran at Naruto and went for a punch, but was surprised when he moved his hand pushed her fist to the side, making lose her footing, but she quickly used the momentum to push her hands to the ground an send a kick towards his head, only for him to dodge and kick her hands out from under her and send her spinning from him into a nearby tree.

"Heh, not bad, but if you want to hit me, you're going to have to be faster then that." Naruto stated.

"Indeed, but don't think that one needs only speed to win. One must also be smarter." Jinafire said as she ran at Naruto again, only for him to dodge to the side.

Jinafire smiled at this as she used her tail to grab his wrist and bring him down to the ground before spinning and throwing him a few feet away. Naruto groaned as he got back up and smiled at her.

_'Not bad, she actually caught me off guard with that one. Smart idea using her tail grab and throw me. Guess I have more to avoid then just her kicks and punches.'_ Naruto thought before Jinafire ran at him again.

Naruto quickly jumped out of the way of an axe kick before running at her with a palm strike to her chest, sending her skidding back. Jinafire tried to regain her footing, but was shocked when Naruto appeared behind her and sent a kick to her back, sending her flying into a practice log.

_'I must say, he takes advantage of both his Taijutsu and his speed. He uses them both to break through an opponents defense. I'm impressed.'_ Jinafire thought, getting back to her feet.

-(Song End)-

Naruto decided to end the spar by running at Jinafire while her back was turned, but before he could react she turned around snd sent a blast of fire at him, sending Naruto away with a yell of pain. At this, Jinafire gasped at her own actions. She had just severely hurt one of her friends without thinking.

"Oh no, what've I done?" Jinafire said, not believing what happened.

However, before she could break down into tears, a reddish-orange hand appeared on her right shoulder, making people gasp. Jinafire turned and saw that it was Naruto giving her his foxy grin.

"Well, I guess we can stop there, right?" Naruto asked.

Everyone was surprised when they saw the Naruto that was burned puff into smoke.

"W-What? H-How… did you-" Jinafire tried to ask, but was cut off by Naruto.

"When your a kitsune, you use what skills you have at your disposal." Naruto said simply.

"Well, I'm impressed. No one in my family was able to ever beat me in a spar. Thank you for the opportunity to test my skills against your own Naruto." Jinafire said with a bow that Naruto returned.

Later, Naruto is seen walking around as people are dancing until he saw Frankie and was about to go over and dance with her when a voice got his attention.

"Hello Naruto." A famine voice said.

Naruto looked around, but saw no one.

"Down here." The voice said again.

Naruto looked down and saw the head of a beautiful pale skinned ghoul with blue eyes and blue-violet hair sticking out of his stomach. His eyes widened as he looked at her.

"Either there's really a ghoul in my gut or Jinafire hit me harder then I thought." Naruto said, making the ghoul giggle.

"No, it's definitely the first one." The ghoul said as she phased through Naruto and floated in front of him. "It's nice to meet you Naruto, my name is Spectra Vondergeist."

"Spectra Vondergeist? As in the writer of the Ghostly Gossip?" Naruto asked, getting nod.

"Yes, and I'm sorry for most of the stuff I wrote." Spectra said with an ashamed look. "I just wanted to save my website since it's all I have."

Naruto gave her a look, but sighed and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well, I can understand that then. Still, next time you want to write a story about me, just ask." Naruto said, making Spectra squeal before giving him a strong hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Spectra said before blushing. "So, if it's not to much to ask, can I come over and interview you tomorrow?"

"Heh, sure thing. I'm free that day to." Naruto said, getting a happy nod from Spectra before she flew off to who knows where.

Naruto smiled and headed over toward Frankie. He walked up behind her and Clawdeen as they were talking on the couch. Naruto smirked before placing both hands on there shoulders, making them jump. They calmed down and gave him a smile.

"Hey ghouls, enjoying the party?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it's clawsome!" Clawdeen replied with a toothy grin.

"Yeah, this party is the best I've ever been too!" Frankie said happily before noticing that the music changed to a slow dance theme.

"Heh, care to dance Frankie? After all, I personally asked Holt to do this." Naruto asked with his hand out, to which Frankie blushed, but took it.

They smiled and started moving in a slow dance, while Clawdeen watched with a little jealousy. She didn't want to admit it, but she wished Naruto had asked her to dance too. However, she was broken out of her thoughts by a Naruto double appearing in front of her from a puff of smoke. She looked and saw Naruto give her a smile as he danced with Frankie. She remembered them watching Naruto and Jinafire spar, so they knew he could my clones of himself.

Clawdeen smiled and took the clones hand before moving to another part of the dance floor.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Frankie were staring into each other's eyes as they danced. They saw in the others eyes that they were both happy to be doing this, but were both wanting the same thing as the other.

_'I really want to kiss you right now, but don't know how you'll respond. Oh for the love of ghoul, I'm going for it!'_ They thought in unison.

Naruto's and Frankie's faces moved on their own. As they moved closer, their lips were just an inch apart before a loud crash stopped them and everyone else from dancing.

"What is this?! A party and I wasn't invited?! Whoever did such a thing is going to feel my wrath!" A loud voice yelled that all everyone, especially Cleo, recognized.

"Oh no, what is my sister Nefera doing here? There's no way she could've found out about Naruto's party, I made sure of it." Cleo said as Nefera walked into the room with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Who is the loser in charge of this party that didn't invite me, Nefera de Nile!?" Nefera yelled out, wanting to find the person that she thought was about to regret being born.

**To Be Continued!**

**There's chapter 8 baby! Yeah, Nefera just had to ruin a perfectly good moment for Naruto and Frankie to kiss! Man, don't you just hate it when your about to kiss a girl you really like for the first time, only for you to be interrupted!? Anyway, what will happen between Naruto and Nefera? What will happen when Itachi and Kisame find Naruto? And will Naruto and Frankie ever get a chance to be together? Find out next time on Kitsune of Monster High! Read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Monster High**

**Hello out there all you ghosts and ghouls, it's time for chapter 9 of Kitsune of Monster High! I just want to start off by saying that I'm glad that I'm not the only one who likes this crossover. No really you guys, thanks. Anyway, this part 2 of chapter 8 and this where Nefera meets Naruto.**

**Let's start the story!**

Chapter 9: A Welcoming Party to Remember Part 2

"I'll ask once more. Who is in charge of this party and didn't invite me, Nefera de Nile!?" Nefera yelled a second time.

Naruto frowned at this and looked toward Frankie, who was giving him a pleading look. Naruto smirked before letting her go and walking toward Nefera with a serious expression that said he meant business. He stepped out of the crowd of monsters and while Nefera was looking toward her obviously scared sister Cleo, who was trying to hide Deuce.

"The one in charge of this little party would be me." Naruto said, getting Nefera's attention as she slowly turned toward him.

"Is that so? Well then, you listen here you… you… you…" Nefera began, but as soon as her eyes landed on Naruto, she was struck speechless. "ABSOLUTELY GORGEOUS MANSTER!" Nefera yelled as bandaged hearts floated around her.

This exclamation shocked everyone. If there was one thing everyone expected Nefera to say, it most certainly was not that. Nefera has never called anyone in the world gorgeous before, so this was impossible to believe. Nefera de Nile had called Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze an absolutely gorgeous manster.

Nefera then noticed what she had said earlier and quickly slapped her hands over her mouth in complete embarrassment. She had just mocked a very handsome ghoul who probably thought she was a complete idiot. However, she noticed he had a surprised look on his face.

"Uhh… thanks. Anyway, why are you trying to ruin my party?" Naruto asked the older de Nile.

"Um… w-well I… uh… I just wanted to be apart of the party, but no one invited me. So, I thought I should crash it if nobody was going to tell me about it." Nefera answered with an ashamed expression.

Naruto stared at her for a moment with an unreadable expression of his own before smiling at her.

"Well then, I suppose I can't just tell you to leave after just showing up, so I'll allow you to stay on one condition." Naruto said making Nefera smile in joy.

"Anything, Name it!" Nefera exclaimed in hope.

"You can stay and party, but you have to be nice and not cause any trouble everyone, simple as that. Are we clear?" Naruto asked, but already knew the answer.

"Very well, I agree to your terms." Nefera said calmly, but was cheering in her mind.

"Heh, great! Hit it Holt!" Naruto yelled, getting said monster to start the music back up.

Naruto was about walk back to Frankie, but noticed that Cleo had somehow gotten behind him and blocked his path.

"Are you crazy or something Naruto!? Why in the right mind would you let Nefera stay!? Do you even know how evil she is!?" Cleo yelled at the kitsune in both rage and annoyance.

"Firstly Cleo, calm down. If she causes any problems, I'll take care of it, okay?" Naruto asked, getting an agreeing nod. "Second, evil is two guys running at each other with anime tears to a sunset background before hugging each other." He finished, getting a laugh from various people.

Naruto then got back to Frankie and they, along with everyone else, danced the night away. Unknown to anyone there, two guys were watching the house from atop the surrounding wall.

"Well now, looks like we found him, the nine-tails." Kisame said with his usual shark grin.

"Yes, and it appears as though his parents are not around." Itachi stated as he watched the party emotionlessly.

"Good, because those two came close to killing us last time we tried to take their son, but now's our chance to capture the boy without anyone getting in our way." Kisame said, about jump inside, but was stopped by Itachi.

"We'll wait until he's alone before making our move." Itachi said emotionlessly, but the tight grip on Kisame's shoulder said otherwise.

Kisame reluctently nodded before turning back to watch the party.

Back to the party, Naruto had gotten back to Frankie and were enjoying each others company. However, Frankie remembered that she wanted to ask him something.

"Say Naruto, if you don't mind my asking, what was with you and your dad when you talked about Madara Uchiha? Is there something that happened between you and him?" Frankie asked, making Naruto tense, which she noticed.

"I… don't know what you're talking about Frankie." Naruto said, making Frankie frown at his obvious lie.

"Naruto, if something's wrong you can tell me, I won't judge you." Frankie said, placing her hand on his. "Please Naruto."

Naruto sighed and Frankie thought he wasn't going to let her help. She was about to pull away, but was stopped by Naruto's words.

"You really want to know more about me Frankie?" Naruto asked, getting a surprised but quick nod from the stitched-up beauty. "Alright then, follow me."

They stood and left the room to the empty upstairs. They walked down the hall a ways before Naruto stopped at a door. He opened the door and let Frankie walk in first before entering himself. She looked around and quickly deduced that it was his room.

The room had a king-sized bed, a full body length mirror, a dresser, some shelves filled with scrolls, a desk with verious papers on it, and a weapons cabinet with weapons consisting of some shiruken, kunai, a tanto, and a katana.

Frankie then noticed Naruto sit on the bed and pat the spot next to him for her to sit down. Frankie complied and sat to his left. They sat in a moment of silence before Naruto broke it.

"You asked why my dad and I don't like Madara Uchiha, right?" Naruto began, getting a nod from Frankie. "It's actually for a different reason all together. You see, when I was in school, I had this huge crush on this ghoul named Sakura Haruno. To me, she was the most attractive ghoul I had ever seen. Every chance I got, I would ask her out, but always get rejected because she liked this other guy named Sasuke Uchiha, my best friend." Naruto paused, letting his words sink in.

_'His best friend? Hmm, I guess this Sasuke guy has to do with Naruto's attitude, but why?'_ Frankie questioned in her mind before Naruto continued.

"Anyway, Sasuke always had ghouls going after him, but always ignored them all. The same was with Sakura, but she still bugged him for dates, only to be rejected herself. Anyway, after so long, I had finally managed to get a date with her." Naruto paused at this, starting to get sad. "However, on my way to her house to pick her up, I saw her in a restaurant with none other then Sasuke. She had completely forgotten about our date together and went on one with him."

At this, Frankie gasped. Naruto had been heartbroken by his crush and betrayed by his best friend. Frankie thought that was the end of his story, but she was wrong.

"The next day, I walked to junkyard and found Sasuke there. I walked up to him and confronted him about what I saw between him and Sakura. He just smirked and said that he saw me ask her out and that she agreed to go, but just to show that because he was a Uchiha that he gets whatever he wants and that someone like me would never be able to my any ghoul happy. He also started insulting my parents and even our other friends. At this, I lost it and we started fighting. We went at it for hours, practically destroying half of the junkyard. After a whole three hours of fighting and beating each other bloody pulps, we were both on the ground and on the verge of death." Naruto stated, making Frankie's eyes widen.

"D-Death? Wait, you don't mean you two actually tried-" Frankie tried to say, but was cut off by Naruto.

"To kill each other, yeah." Naruto said. "After we were found, we were taken to the hospital. After a few days, I got out of the hospital and when I got home, I was told about us moving and here we are." He finished with a downcast expression.

Naruto was very sad, but was surprised when he found himself in a very strong hug. He looked and saw that it was Frankie.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry for making you bring up such bad memories. I just wanted to know so I could help you, but I didn't know that it was that bad." Frankie said, trying not to cry.

"It's okay Frankie. You just wanted to know more about me and I appreciate that, but I do want to know why you wanted to know so much about me though?" Naruto asked in curiosity.

Frankie actually got over her sadness for her newest friend, still trying not to cry, and looked up at him with a small smile before placing an affectionate hand on his cheek.

"This." Frankie replied, leaning forward and placing her lips on Naruto's.

Naruto was surprised at first, but soon got over it and kissed back, making Frankie's heart flutter in happiness. She felt warmth as Naruto circled his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They soon ended the kiss and panting.

"Frankie." Naruto whispered as he gazed into her blue and green eyes.

"Naruto." Frankie whispered as she gazed into his blue eyes.

They continued to stare at each other and were about to kiss again, but were stopped by the unexpected.

"Well now, isn't that sweet." An unknown voice said from the window.

They jumped apart in surprise and looked outside the window to see someone that made Naruto's eyes widden in shock. Before them was Kisame Hoshigaki with an intimidating grin on his face.

"You! What the hell are you doing here you fish faced freak!?" Naruto yelled, getting into a fighting stance.

Frankie looked between the two in both surprise at Naruto's outburst and fear at the aura the fish monster was giving off.

"N-Naruto, who is this?" Frankie asked, getting behind Naruto.

Naruto looked toward Frankie and saw the fear in her eyes. He growled before sighing.

"Frankie…" Naruto began, but was cut short by Kisame chuckling.

"Heheh, sorry girl, but I'm afraid that your new boyfriend won't be explaining anything, because…" Kisame paused, holding his fingers up in a hand sign before being covered in a puff of smoke. "…He's coming with us."

After the smoke cleared, Kisame stood wearing different clothes. He now wore a pair of dark open-toe shoes with shin-length socks outside of them, dark knee-length pants, a black high collar cloak with red clouds, a metal plated headband with a water symbol crossed out, and a belt horizontally across his chest holding large sword wrapped in bandages on his back.

Frankie was scared now, but thought about what he just said.

"Wait, us?" Frankie questioned as the door silently opened behind her and was grabbed by someone, causing her to let out a quick yelp before her mouth with muffled.

Frankie's yell got Naruto's attention and he turned to see Itachi Uchiha dressed the same as Kisame and gripping a struggling Frankie's arm with a hand over her mouth.

"Hello again, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Itachi said without any emotion, holding Frankie in place with little effort.

"Grrr, you! Let Frankie go you bastard!" Naruto yelled, not noticing Kisame grabbing his sword from behind him.

"Mmm!" Frankie tried to yell for Naruto to move, but with her mouth covered.

However, Naruto saw the frightened look in her eyes and quickly dodged to his right, narrowly avoiding a strike from Kisame. He rolled before getting to his weapons cabinet. He didn't bother to unlock it and busted the glass. He quickly pulled out the katana and unsheathed it before getting into a stance with his sword at the ready and a scowl.

"You two made a big mistake. No one breaks into my home and gets away with it and they most certainly won't if get away from me if they hurt my friends." Naruto stated with a very determined look.

Kisame grinned at Naruto while Itachi looked on without a care. Frankie though couldn't help but feeling her heartbeat increase. He really was brave enough to fight for her and others.

"Well then kid, since you're going to be dead soon anyway, I might as well have some fun with you." Kisame said, pointing his sword at Naruto. "It's been awhile since Samehada's had any delicious chakra to devour and I think yours will do nicely."

As the party was going on, Clawdeen was wondering where Naruto and Frankie were. She walked out back and looked around, but didn't see them. Though, she did giggle when she saw Heath hitting on Abbey, only to get the cold shoulder, literally. She then saw Jinafire, Robecca, Spectra, and Draculaura speaking to each other and walked toward them.

"Hey Clawdeen, everything okay?" Draculaura asked, seeing the worried look on her friends face.

"Yeah… I mean no… I don't know. Have any of you seen Naruto or Frankie anywhere?" Clawdeen asked, but only got head shakes.

She was about say more, but was stopped at the sound of a loud crash from inside the house, getting all the monsters attentions from outside.

"What in ghouls name was that?" Robecca asked, hoping someone had an answer.

As if the universe heard her, her answer came in the form of Naruto crashing through the second floor window and hitting the ground hard, shocking everyone around.

"Naruto!" The ghouls yelled and were about run over to see if he was okay, but were stopped when a large fish monster wearing a black cloak with red clouds and a giant bandaged sword in hand landed and stood over Naruto's still form.

He looked around with a shark grin, scaring most of the monsters around him.

"Heh, well you know what they say. If you can't join the party, crash it." Kisame said with his sword raised over his head and bringing it down toward Naruto.

**To Be Continued! **

**I know this one wasn't as long as the last chapter, but don't worry. I only ended it here for suspense and drama. Also, I wanted to explain, in my own way, why Naruto and Sasuke fought and why he moved. And those of you who think Kisame and Itachi found Naruto too early, you're wrong. They are the Akatsuki, they tend to have a way of finding who they're looking for fast if they stay in one place.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Mondter High**

**Hello all you ghosts and ghouls, it's time for chapter 10 of Kitsune of Monster High! Now then, let me just say that I'm glad that all of you like my story as much as you do. I'll be honest, when I first wrote this I didn't expect a lot of people to read it, but I'm man enough to say that I stand corrected and I think all of you out there for your support and loyalty.**

**Now let's start the story and get to the action!**

Chapter 10: Home Welcoming Party to Remember Part 3

Kisame's sword was coming down fast toward Naruto's downed form. However, before Samehada hit, Kisame was knocked back by a hard kick that came out of nowhere. Grunting, Kisame looked up and saw that the attack came from Jinafire, who was giving him an unpleased look.

"I do not know who you are or why you are attacking Naruto, but for whatever the reason I can not just stand by and watch you kill my friend." Jinafire stated as she got into her fighting stance.

"This doesn't concern you girl, move aside or else." Kisame threatened, pointing Samehada at her.

Jinafire was about to say something, but was stopped by Naruto placing a hand on her shoulder, who somehow got up and behind her.

"Jinafire, just leave this guy to me." Naruto said as he walked in front of her.

"No Naruto, you need all the help you can get." Jinafire protested.

"No offense, but you're way out of this guys league. He's a master swordsmen from Japan and take my word for it he knows how to use a sword. Especially that one in his hand." Naruto explained, indicating to Samehada. "And besides him, his partner is just as dangerous as him if not more."

Just then, Itachi behind Kisame with Frankie still in his grasp, making everyone around look on in surprise, worry, and anger.

"Hey, let my beast friend go you cloaked freak!" Clawdeen yelled at Itachi, who simply ignored her and turned to his partner.

"Kisame, try to make this quick, we need to hurry before his parents return." Itachi said before turning back to the up coming fight.

"Fine, I'll try to get it done before that happens." Kisame said, getting ready to charge.

"hmm, Jinafire, if you really want to help, get Frankie out of Itachi's grasp." Naruto said, getting a nod of agreement from the dragon. "Also, don't look him directly in the eye or he'll place you under what's called a Genjutsu."

"What's a Genjutsu?" Jinafire asked, just wondering how to avoid it.

"In short, it's an ability to place an allusion on someone to mess with their senses. Just avoid looking him in the eye and you'll be fine, but be careful. Itachi isn't just skilled in Genjutsu, but also Taijutsu and Ninjutsu." Naruto warned, getting nod of understanding from her before she stepped to the side.

Naruto then turned to Kisame and got into his own fighting stance with his sword at the ready.

Unknown to any of them, Spectra had pulled out her iCoffin and started get video of what was about to happen, but still held a worried look for the kitsune.

Holt had stopped the music and was looking for another song for the fight that was about to happen between the kitsune and the fish monster. He quickly found the song he was looking for and put it of play.

-(Ashes Remain: End of Me)-

As the music played, Naruto and Kisame stared at each other. They then charged at each other and their swords clashed. They then started a series of slashes, stabs, blocks, and dodges. Naruto then jumped back to avoid a kick from Kisame, who gave him a grin before jumping at the blond.

Naruto brought up his sword for a block, but was caught by off guard when Kisame landed in front of him and hit him with hilt of his sword sending Naruto flying. Naruto quickly recovered and flipped before landing in a crouch. He used the momentum to run at Kisame at unnatural speeds and bringing up his hands in a hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, causing four other Naruto's to appear.

Kisame smirked before charging at the five Naruto's. He cut down the nearest one before kicking another one away, causing them to disappear into smoke. He then brought his sword up high over his head before bringing it down, sending the last three Naruto's flying toward the lake and landing in it with a large splash.

Kisame then jumped high in the air over the lake. Everyone watching thought he was going make an even bigger splash, but were completely shocked when he landed and stood on the water as if it were the ground.

"No way, he's standing on the water." Lagoona said as she stood by Jinafire, Gil, Heath, and Clawdeen.

"Never mind that, we need to get to Frankie while that guy's distracted." Clawdeen said, getting nods from her friends as they stood in the crowd.

They then turned and saw from Itachi's far right in the crowd that Clawd, Deuce, Abbey, Robecca, and even Manny stood ready to run at Itachi and free Frankie.

They gave a signal to each other and charged Itachi with a battle cry. Itachi didn't even blink before avoiding a punch from Clawd and kicking him back before turning to an angry Manny, who was going for a punch himself. Itachi removed his hand from Frankie's mouth and grabbed Manny's fist without any effort, surprising the minotaur before he was thrown over Itachi's head and into an approaching Abbey, sending them both back.

The remaining ghouls were shocked to see three of their toughest friends taken down in a flash without even a sweat.

"Uh… I um… think… w-we need another plan." A shaking Heath said in fear.

Back with Naruto and Kisame. Naruto jumped out of the water and stood on the surface like the fish monster in front of him, shocking everyone again.

Kisame smirked before going holding up a hand sign.

"Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave!" Kisame yelled, spewing a giant wave of water out of his mouth and road it toward the blond.

Naruto quickly jumped in the air and sent Kisame back with a hard kick to the face, causing him to fly until he landed on the other side of the wave before Naruto landed a few feet in front of him.

"Damn kid, you've definitely gotten better, but as impressed as I am, it'll do you little good against me. You'll have to do better then that in order to beat me." Kisame said with a shark grin.

"Really? In that case, how about this?" Naruto with his foxy grin.

Kisame saw nothing happen, but was caught by surprise when felt a pair of hands grab his ankles. He looked down just as he was lifted over the waters surface by multiple Naruto's. He growled and was about use Samehada to strike them, but was shocked when he saw several other Naruto's jump out of the water and on to him, preventing him from moving.

"Damn it, you little brat! Let me go!" Kisame yelled in anger, trying to free himself.

The Naruto's under him soon stopped at the surface of the water and started spinning Kisame around at an incredible speed as they started picking up momentum. Kisame was actually starting to get worried as he was being spun. If couldn't move or even use his sword or jutsu he was in big trouble.

_'Damn, the brat got the better of me! He planned for me knock him into the lake, the water, my turf! He made this many clones while he was under the water! I underestimated him and look what happened!'_ Kisame thought in rage as the clones speed increased before they all smirked.

"I think it's time for you to catch the next flight out of here fish face!" The Naruto's all yelled at once before letting the fish monster going and sending him flying at such high speeds he flew out of sight of everyone there in less then a second with only a yell behind him.

"Dddaaammmnnn yyyooouuu!" Kisame shouted as he disappeared out of sight.

-(Song End)-

"So long sharky, don't forget to write!" Naruto yelled as his clones all disappeared.

He then became serious and turned to Itachi, who was currently fighting Jinfire, while holding Frankie in his grasp. However, Jinafire was having a hard time hitting him without hitting Frankie. Just as she was about try for another hit, Naruto came from Itachi's right with a ball energy in hand, heading tight for the Uchiha's head. However, before the attack could make contact, Itachi's entire body turned into crows, shocking everyone, minus Naruto. On the bright side, it made Itachi release Frankie.

"Frankie, are you okay?" Naruto asked, catching her before she fell.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Frankie answered before noticing the closeness of their bodies and blushing, making Naruto smirk in amusement before turning back to the now reforming Itachi.

"I suppose I have to fight you since Kisame's ego got the better of him." Itachi said as unzipped in collar of his cloak and drawing a kunai.

He threw it, making Naruto shove Frankie out of the way and jumping the other way. However, Naruto was caught off guard when Itachi went through a series of hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Itachi yelled, breathing out a giant fireball at Naruto, who was in midair without anything to save him from certain death.

Time seemed to slow down as Frankie and the rest of the ghouls and spectators all watched in fear of what was about happen.

"NARUTO!" Frankie yelled as tears started to form in her eyes.

Before the attack could make contact, a tri-bladed kunai came out of nowhere between the kitsune and the fireball before the later disappeared into thin air and reappearing far behind him and hitting the lake, causing steam to form. Everyone was surprised to see this, minus Naruto, because there was only one person he knew that could have done that.

"Hey dad, mom." Naruto said, just as said two people appeared in front of him in a flash of light, shocking everyone around them.

"Well, as much as I'm not happy to see the house a mess, I'm going to assume that it's because of our unwelcome guest here." Kushina said with an all too sweet smile, making most monsters back up in fear.

"Yes, and I think that if I were him right now, I would get as far away as fast as possible." Minato said with another tri-bladed kunai in hand.

Itachi said nothing as he stared down the two people In front of him. Though, even he knew he couldn't fight these two, not on his own. However, his target was right in front of him. Right behind these two. Itachi knew that he had to make a very quick decision, and fast.

"Very well, since I obviously don't stand a chance against both of you, I'll go. However, keep in mind that the Akatsuki will send others after you Naruto. Farewell for now." Itachi said before turning into crows and disappearing into the night.

"Well that's that, for now." Minato said to himself before turning to all the party goers. "Sorry everyone, but it looks like the parties over. If you'd all be so kind as to leave, but please, come again. It looks like you all had fun."

Everyone murmured and nodded between themselves before doing as asked of them and leaving while a certain few stayed behind. Minato, Kushina, and Naruto looked at the ghouls and guys with a sigh. They obviously wanted answers as to what just happened.

"Alright, I guess since the secrets out, we might as well explain what just happened." Naruto said, getting a nod from everyone before heading inside for the explanation.

As they were walking, Frankie walked closer to Naruto, making him smile before placing arm over her shoulder and pulling her closer, making her smile back, unknowingly making Abbey, Clawdeen, Jinafire, Spectra, and Robecca jealous. However, Kushina noticed this and had to suppress a giggle at what she was planning to tell them about kitsunes and harems.

-(Unknown Location)-

"So, you kids want my help in getting stronger?" Asked a figure hidden in shadows as he spoke to Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo.

"Yes, that's right." Sasuke said simply.

"Interesting. And what, pray tell, is the reason for the sudden interest? As if I have to ask." The figure said with amusement.

"To kill Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. To show him just who is better. To get revenge on him for humiliating me." Sasuke answered with anger in his voice.

"Very interesting motives, but what's in it for us? You don't expect to get anything without giving us something in return, do you?" Asked another figure in the shadows.

Sasuke said nothing as he activated his Sharingan, making the first figure smile sinisterly at the offer.

"The Sharingan? Very well, I accept your offer." The figure said with a dark gleam in his eye at the thought of gaining such power.

"Thank you, Orochimaru-sama." Sasuke said with a sinister smile of his own.

Some torches lit out of nowhere, revealing a man with pale skin, long black hair, slitted snake eyes with purple markings over them. His clothes consisting of a lab coat over a long sleeved black shirt. As your eyes go lower, you see a long white snake tail.

The other person beside him is a normie boy their age with lightly tan skin, white hair tied in a ponytail, glasses over black eyes, and a plated headband with a musical note on it. His clothes consisting of violet sleeveless high collar shirt over a short sleeved white shirt, a sash around his waist, violet plated fingerless gloves, violet pants, and open toe shoes.

"Let's get started." Orochimaru said as he slithered toward Sasuke and got into a fighting stance with the Uchiha doing the same.

**To Be Continued! **

**Well, that's the end of the party and it looks like Frankie is going to have some competition for Naruto's heart. Although, it looks like Naruto's heart is on the lines of both love and death, because now the Akatsuki knows where he lives and are going to send more after him and it looks like Naruto's make one hell of an enemy of Kisame. Just what'll happen in later chapters? Find out next time and don't forget to read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto or Monster High.**

**Hey, what's up my loyal readers! It's time for chapter 11 of Kitsune of Monster High! In this chapter, Naruto and his parents explain what happened at the party. What will happen, will Naruto's new friends leave him or stay by his side? Well, read and find out!**

**Also, I finally thought of ideas for Naruto's teachers and other adults. **

**Headmistress: Tsunade - witch **

**Headmistress Assistant: Shizune - dullahan **

**History: Kakashi Hatake - ghost **

**P.E.: Might Guy - hibagon **

**Language: Iruka Umino - normie **

**Mathematics: Asuma Sarutobi - werewolf **

**Cookery: Kurenai Yūhi - succubus **

**Science: Orochimaru - shirohebi **

**Botany: Yamato - dryad **

**Librarian: Ebisu - normie **

Chapter 11: Explanations

After the party, Naruto, his parents, and his friends that consisted of Frankie, who was sitting on his right, Lagoona, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Cleo, Abbey, Deuce, Jinafire, Spectra, Robecca, Clawd, Heath, and Gil. They sat in the living room in silence, while various shadow clones that Naruto made cleaned around them. The silence was soon broken by Naruto.

"Well, I'm sure you guys have a lot of questions, but I'm not really sure where to begin." Naruto stated as he rubbed the back of his head.

"How's about with who those guys were and why they were after you." Clawdeen said, making Naruto nod.

"Alright. Those guys were Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, rogue ninja from Japan." Naruto said, making some of them raise a brow.

"Ninjas? I thought ninjas wore all black and used all kinds of wicked weapons and knew a lot of sweet kung fu moves? Hiiiiya!" Heath asked while doing karate chops, making everyone sweat drop.

"Riiiight. Well, that's just movie stuff. Real ninja would kick those fake ones asses into next week. Real ninja are like the ones you guys saw. Ask for all that black, I don't know where people got that from. As I was saying, those two are rogue ninja, ninja that leave there homes for their own purposes." Naruto said, getting nods of understanding from everyone.

"Okay, but who were those guys that tried to kill you? What did you ever do to them?" Frankie asked, not understanding why someone was out to kill her new boyfriend.

"*Sigh* That's just it. It's not because of what I did to them, it's because of what's inside me." Naruto answered, confusing his friends.

"What do you mean what's inside you?" Clawdeen asked everyone's question.

"Well… you see… back in Japan, I'm what's called a Jinchuuriki, a demon container. I carry the Nine-tailed fox inside me, a being with unimaginable power." Naruto answered, shocking everyone.

"I've heard of the Nine-tailed fox from my father when I was younger. It was said to be a massive fox who's nine tails could crush mountains and who's shake the ground as it walked. I heard that it had so much power that no body could face it and survive. I also heard that there were eight other beasts just like it, known as Bijuu. I thought they were just a myth though." Cleo said, not believing what they heard their friend say.

"I to have heard of these Bijuu before. Once, one of my cousins left China with an army of a hundred men in search of finding at least one of the Bijuu and said that they would not return until exactly three months until they either had a Bijuu or failed to capture one." Jinafire said, getting the rooms attention. "He once sent me a letter after one month, telling me that they were getting close to finding the Bijuu known as the Four-tails. However, I never received a letter from him ever again. After three months, only twenty-three men returned, each with massive wounds and even missing limbs. My cousin was not among them. I, like Cleo, thought they were only a myth as well."

"I'm afraid that they are real and very powerful and what you said is true, nobody could fight a Bijuu, not even an army." Minato said, scaring them all before he continued. "However, there is one thing that can stop a Bijuu and that's sealing them away."

"Wait, if the only way to stop one of these Bijuu is to seal them away, why not just seal them in a scroll or something? Like the way Naruto keeps his lunch in one." Frankie asked, making the family frown.

"I'm afraid that I'm to blame for that." Minato said surprising the ghouls. "You see, an unknown masked man attacked Kushina and I, right at Naruto's birth. Kushina used to be the holder of the Nine-tails, but this person released it from her and almost destroyed our home with it. Many of our ninja tried to fight it, but never stood a chance. So, when I joined the battle, I knew the only way for my to stop it was to seal it into a baby. I couldn't seal such power away into a scroll, because it was to powerful for such things, but couldn't ask anyone to have there child become a Jinchuuriki. However, the only leader of our home showed up and helped me. He sacrificed his life to split the beasts power between me and Naruto, and what chakra, which is what we ninja use to do what you saw, that was left over from it was sealed into Kushina, to save her life. You see, if a Bijuu is freed or extracted from its host, then the host will die."

The last part made everyone's eyes widen in realization. If Naruto lost the beast that was inside of him, he would die.

"Yes, and take my word for it, that being a Jinchuuriki is not easy. They all live a hard life because of what they hold inside of them and because of that, people ridiculed them and try not to have anything to do with them. In short, monsters have it easy compared to a Jinchuuriki, because most never have a family or friends. People trusted Minato and I, but never Naruto and constantly tried to make him feel bad just because of what he held in him, thinking that he was the foxes reincarnation." Kushina said, making everyone look to Naruto in sadness.

_'Naruto, your life must have been so much worse then ours. I wish I could've met you sooner.'_ Frankie thought for her new boyfriend sadly. "Naruto, I'm so sorry to hear the way your was back in Japan."

At this, Naruto soon looked at them with a smile that his parents recognized before he spoke.

"Heh, don't be. I was alone, I was rejected, and I was sad, but those are the reasons why I became so strong. I made friends, friends that I could count on when I was in trouble, friends that I could trust, friends that I could protect with my life. That's my way and I will never abandon it. I will never give up on anything or anyone and that's what makes me strong. People normie or monster can treat me any way they want, but I'll still fight on until the end. That's what makes me who I am and nothing will ever change that." Naruto said, making everyone in the room smile at his words, knowing them to be true.

"Well, if that's the case, then you better expect us to stay by your side as well." Cleo stated firmly.

"Yeah, if you think any of us would ever leave you after hearing about your life, you're wrong foxy." Clawdeen stated.

"Yeah man, none of us are leaving you just like that. After all, you're our friend and we don't abandon our friends." Gil said with Lagoona nodding in agreement.

"Heh, besides, it'll be fun having you at Monster High. Especially after that prank in Mad Science Lab!" Heath said, making Minato and Kushina look at Naruto with raised brows, making him sweat.

"Uh, um, thanks guys. Uh, F-Frankie, what about you?" Naruto asked, trying to change the subject back from his parents thoughts on his prank.

His answer came in the form of Frankie leaning in and kissing his cheek, making him blush noticeably, but also making Spectra, Clawdeen, and Abbey glare at her while Jinafire's and Robecca's eyes twitched in jealousy. Kushina saw this, and grinned, waiting to tell them more about kitsunes and mates, but decided to wait for now, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Heh, does that answer your question?" Frankie asked with a smile after she pulled away from the kiss.

"I think it'll do." Naruto said with his foxy grin before his mom cleared her throat.

"Well, it seems my son finally has a ghoul that I approve of." Kushina said happily.

"Yes, I as well." Minato said.

"But there is still the matter of getting kids home." Kushina stated, making everyone look to there iCoffin's before their eyes widen.

It was almost midnight. They had stayed at Naruto's place longer then they thought. Their parents are gonna kill them.

"Oh man, if I'm late getting home, dad's gonna be so mad! What do we do?!" Frankie yelled in fear, along with the rest of her friends before Minato spoke.

"Well, we do have some guest rooms that you guys can use for tonight, so I guess you could stay here until tomorrow morning." Minato said, making everyone look at him with grateful expressions.

Later, everyone had called their parents and told them where they were and that they were sleeping at Naruto's place for the night, to which some of them reluctently agreed to, so long as none of the guys try anything. Now, everyone was led threw the household to the neighboring smaller house.

"Okay, these are your rooms. The bathrooms down the hall on the right and if any of you need anything, I'll be up." Naruto explained.

"Why are you going to stay up?" Draculaura asked.

"Well, earlier really rattled my nerves, so there's no way I'm going to get any sleep tonight. Besides, I need to fix my window and my display case. Shark face forced me to break one to get my sword while he knocked out the other. Man, it's gonna take me awhile." Naruto grumbled before Frankie got an idea.

"Maybe I can help. I mean, I was with you when they appeared and I'd feel bad if I just left you to fix it yourself." Frankie said, making Naruto think.

"Well, I guess that's okay then. Beats me having to do it by myself, thanks Frankie." Naruto said with a smile which Frankie returned. "Anyway, the rest of you should get some rest. You look like you're all about fall over from partying so hard."

Everyone nodded in agreement, minus Heath, who had fallen asleep on the wall, making everyone sweat drop. Soon, Naruto and Frankie left to go and repair his room window and display case while everyone else went to their rooms, with Heath having to be dragged into one since he was still asleep.

Else where, inside an abandoned warehouse, Itachi and a bruised Kisame are seen speaking to several holographic figures with only their eyes showing. Itachi had just finished explaining their failure to capture Naruto. When he finished, their leader glared at them with pure anger.

"So, you failed to complete your task. That is very disappointing Itachi and even worse for you Kisame." The one with rings in his eyes stated.

"It wasn't my fault, the brat got better with training while we wasted our times making money on small jobs. Grrr, next time I see that fox, I'm cutting off his arms and legs." Kisame said angrily as he pulled leaves and branches from his hair.

"Well, aren't we the grumpy one today. Is it because you were beat by a kid or because you couldn't get revenge, hmm?" A figure with blue eyes asked with amusement, making Kisame glare at him.

"You two are so damn pathetic. I mean, you didn't even do anything Itachi. Maybe if you stepped in, you would've captured the Nine-tails without much trouble, oh well now." A figure with violet eyes said.

"Calm down, the both of you. They might have failed, but at least we know where the Nine-tails Jinchuuriki is now." A figure with two different yellow eyes stated.

"Zetsu is right, the main objective was to locate the Nine-tails and that's what we did. Now, we know where he lives and we will capture him soon enough, along with the others. For now, watch him from a distance you two and wait for the perfect chance to strike." The ring eyed figure ordered, getting nods from Itachi and Kisame before disappearing.

At Spookyoto, Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo are seen inside a dark underground hideout with torches on several pillars and a large serpent head behind them with candles in the eyes. They stood in the center of several dead monsters, normies, and mutated beings that are no longer recognizable to anyone. Blood dripping from the hands and blades of Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Jugo, the later looking like the mutated creatures.

"Well done, Sasuke. Very good." Orochimaru said with a clap as he slithered out from the other side of the room. "You and your gang have become very powerful since your arrival."

"Thank you, Orochimaru-sama." Sasuke said with a bow, his gang doing the same.

"Now, you have become so much closer to getting revenge on your former friend." Orochimaru said with a sickening grin.

"Good, because I'm tired of waiting to kill him for humiliating me. No one humiliates a Uchiha and survives." Sasuke said with obvious hatred in his voice.

"Cool it Sasuke, your wish is going to come true soon enough." Kabuto stated as he appeared beside Orochimaru with as he pushed up his glasses.

"Che, just what's that supposed to mean?" Suigetsu asked, placing his blade on his back.

"Heh, I got you all tickets on the next flight out of here next week to Scaremerica. In the meantime, you might want to either keep training or get packing." Kabuto answered.

"You couldn't get us some any sooner?" Karin asked.

"Oh, I tried, but the last plane left before I could get you any tickets." Kabuto said before facing Orochimaru. "Kakashi and Jiraiya were on it as well."

"I see, so they're going to check up on that brat of theirs. Well, that is very interesting." Orochimaru said before facing Sasuke's gang. "Ask for you four, you must rest. You have school tomorrow, as well as training."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." They all said in unison before walking away, unknown to anyone, Sasuke smirked darkly at finally coming closer to killing Naruto and getting his vengeance.

**To Be Continued! **

**Well now, looks like things are getting interesting for Naruto. First the Akatsuki find him and almost kills him, then he explains why they want him to his friends who still accept him, and now Sasuke and his group are coming to kill him. Man, I'd him right now, and Jiraiya and his former school teacher Kakashi are coming, all you perverts run for the hills when Kushina finds out, if you know what's good for you. Read and Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto or Monster High.**

**Alright people, in this chapter, Jiraiya and Kakashi come to visit Naruto. I've also decided that when possible, Naruto will be in the Monster High movies; Ghouls Rule, 13 wishes, Escape From Skull Shores, and Haunted. I was considering the others, but I'm not to sure since I've either never seen them or just don't think they involve Naruto. Though, I might consider Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love.**

**I'm doing Haunted for two reasons. One, because Spectra is one of his ghouls, or soon will be. Second, Naruto is technically a ghost because kitsune means fox spirit. He's like Operetta and Scarah. **

**Let me add that those chapters will be much longer for two or three chapters, though I'll have to watch them and get as much info as possible. Heck, I also plan to make my own movie for them where they go to Naruto's old home for Spring Break. If anyone can think of a title for a movie like that, tell me.**

**Anyway, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's start the story now.**

Chapter 12: The Pervy Duo Visit

It was morning after last night and things had gone back to normal and calmed down. The guys and ghouls are all seen sleeping soundly in their rooms without a care in the world. However, Frankie was not in her room. No, she is seen on a king sized bed with Naruto seen sleeping next to her.

They both stayed up half the night repairing the window and his weapon display case. They spent even more time picking things up that had fallen over due to the fight from Kisame. In the end, without thinking Frankie had lied down on Naruto's bed and had fallen asleep from the whole night.

Naruto saw this and smiled before slidding his covers over her. As much as he wanted to, he didn't wake her. He couldn't blame Frankie for being as tired as she was. After all, partying hard, attacking criminals, and fixing windows ands cleaning a half destroyed room would exhaust anyone. So, he shrugged while removing his shirt and went to sleep himself, not knowing the dangers of doing such an act, until now.

The phone was ringing from in the house. In a minute, Kushina walked into the kitchen wearing a red robe. She picked up the phone and spoke.

"Hello?" Kushina said with a yawn.

"Well if it isn't my favorite kitsune! How's it going Kushina?" A male voice spoke, one that said kitsune reconized emeditly before slamming the phone back on the receiver, only for it to ring again, making Kushina pick it up. "Well that kinda rude."

"What do you want pervert?" Kushina asked irritability.

"Oh, nothing much, just to say that me and Kakashi flew here to see you guys and find out how you're all doing. In fact, we're almost at your house now, see you then!" The now named Jiraiya answered cheerfully before hanging up.

Kushina's eyes widened at this knowledge, dropping the phone in shock before her face turned red in anger.

Everyone slept peacefully before they were broken from their dreams by a very loud yell.

"WWWWWHAT?!" Kushina yelled, causing everyone in the house to wake up, startled out of their minds, Heath was unfortunate to fall out of bed and hit the hardwood floor with a loud thud.

Frankie groaned from the loud noise before rolling over, her being placed on something tuff, warm, and furry. Frankie snuggled up to it with a sigh.

_'Mmmm, so warm and furry, what a comfortable pillow. Wait, pillows aren't furry.'_ Frankie thought as her eyes snapped open and looked up into the closed eyes of Naruto.

At this, Frankie's face turned from green to red and her neck bolts sparked like crazy. She saw the position they were in, making her whole body turn red. Naruto's arm was around her waist and she was on his side.

"W-What happened last night? D-Did Naruto and I…" Frankie trailed off as Naruto stirred before waking up and seeing the position he was in, but thought he was still dreaming.

"Huh, well if this is a dream, I don't want to wake up. Hmm, only one way to find out." Naruto said before leaning in and kissing Frankie on the lips.

Frankie was stunned for second before returning the kiss. At this, Naruto pulled away with a goofy grin.

"Heh, definitely not a dream." Naruto stated, making Frankie giggle.

"Nope, I'm real alright, but I think it's time to get out of bed before someone comes in and see's us like this." Frankie said, making Naruto blush seeing what she meant and getting up, putting his shirt back on.

"Yeah, the last thing I want is for our friends or, worse, my mom to see us like this." Naruto said before helping Frankie out of the bed.

At that moment, Minato came in and slammed the door shut, his back to it with a scared face.

"Um, Naruto, help your dear old dad out and keep your weapons away from your mother." Minato pleaded before noticing the two in front of him. "Uh, did you guys…"

"No dad, we just stayed up late fixing my room! Nothing happened, I swear!" Naruto yelled, waving his arms in front of him.

"Well… I believe it for now, but I need some help at the moment. Your mother just got a call from Jiraiya saying that he and Kakashi's coming to visit." Minato said, making his son pale, while Frankie looked between the two confused.

"Um, am I missing something here? Who's Jiraiya and Kakashi?" Frankie asked, making the look at before sighing.

"Jiraiya is my dads old sensei who trained him in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and sealing. He as trained me too. And ask for Kakashi, he's one of my teachers from my old school, Konoha Gakuen." Naruto answered.

"Okay, and that's bad why?" Frankie asked, not understanding the problem.

"It's not that it's bad, but my wife is still pretty steamed at Jiraiya after the incident with him peeping on her in the hot springs. Let's just say that he learned to never peep on my wife again." Minato said with nervously, making Frankie not like the old pervert right away.

"Yeah, and Kakashi-sensei isn't bad, but he's always reading… certain books in public without thinking of others." Naruto said, making Frankie nod understanding.

"Okay, so they're perverts, that much is clear, but is there anything my friends and need to worry about?" Frankie asked.

"You mean aside from their behavior toward women, not really." Minato answered.

"Well then, we get everyone else up and ready!" Frankie said happily, but was a little worried about meeting the perverts.

Later, everyone was out of their rooms, dressed, and eating breakfast, curtesy of Naruto's clones and mom. They talked for a bit before a knocking was heard at the door. Though, the minute it came, Kushina broke the wooden spoon she was using to mix pancake mix, scaring the hell out of everyone.

"Um, I-I'll get it." Naruto said with a paled expression as he got up and ran to the door.

When he opened it, there stood a normie with long, untamed white hair in a ponytail, brown eyes with red markings going down his cheeks, a grey dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black belt, black khakis, and dress shoes.

Next to him stood a ghost with a blue glow around his body, gravity defying, silver hair with the left side of the bangs covering his left eye, his right eye being black, a doctors mask covering his face, a white shirt, red tie, chain suspenders, chain belt, black pants, and black shoes. He also had cuffs with detached chains on his wrists.

Both looked at Naruto with a smile, or eye smile in the ghosts case.

"Hey Naruto, long time no see!" The normie said happily.

"Hello Naruto, good to see you again." The ghost said kindly.

"Heh, yeah, great to see you too Kakashi-sensei, Pervy Sage!" Naruto said cheerfully, making the sage face fault.

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that!?" Jiraiya yelled in irritation, making Naruto chuckle.

"About a dozen times. So what brings you guys here?" Naruto asked as the two walked.

"Well, we came to see how you and your parents were settling in here in the Boonighted States." Kakashi answered as they moved down the hall and entered the kitchen, only for the ghost and normie to come to a stop in the doorway.

Inside the kitchen was a bunch of monsters sitting around and eating breakfast with Naruto's parents. Though, they were only focused on the very hot ghouls. The two men's eyes were wide before someone clearing their throat got their attention's. Both turned and and paled as Kushina stood before them with an all too kind smile on her face.

"Hello Jiraiya, Kakashi." Kushina greeted nicly.

"H-Hey Kushina, nice to see you again." Kakashi said with a stutter.

"Yeah, you're looking as ravishing as ever." Jiraiya said, receiving a glare that spelled death if he ever said that to her again.

"Hello Jiraiya, Kakashi, what brings you two here?" Minato asked as he stepped between the two and his, saving their hides.

"Well, in truth, we came to speak with you two." Jiraiya said seriously, getting Minato's and Kushina's attentions, knowing that if Jiraiya was serious, they should be too.

"Do we need to talk in private?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah, I don't want Naruto or the others here to know what we have to say." Jiraiya said, getting understanding nods from the two. "Kakashi, stay here and make sure no one listens in on us."

Kakashi nodded before the three walked off. Kakashi pulled out a small orange book before floating over to Naruto, who was talking to Frankie and Robecca.

"Well Naruto, are you going to introduce me to your friends or just ignore me to speak with your ghoulfriends?" Kakashi asked, making Naruto blush, along with Robecca and Frankie while everyone finished eating and looked to the ghost.

"R-Right, well everyone, this is one of my teachers from my old school." Naruto said, Kakashi putting down his book and giving everyone an eye smile and wave.

"Kakashi Hatake, nice to meet you all." Kakashi said kindly, getting greetings and introductions from everyone else.

"So you're Naruto's old teacher?" Frankie asked.

"That's right, I'm his former History teacher." Kakashi said, confusing everyone.

"Really, then why are you wearing a doctors mask? I thought you were a Mad Science teacher." Clawd asked.

"I asked the same question, but the only answer he gave me was pull it off, showing that he was wearing another underneath it and said that it was cool." Naruto answered for the ghost, making everyone face fault at the thought, while Kakashi laughed.

"Yep, that's me alright!" Kakashi said before turning to the kitsune. "So Naruto, any of these ghouls your ghoulfriend or ghoulfriends?"

At this, Frankie and Naruto blushed while the guys snickered, though most of the ghouls looked at Frankie with glares.

"Uh, yeah, me and Frankie are a couple, after last night." Naruto answered.

"Yeah, a very exciting night that I'm sure to never forget." Frankie said.

"You and everyone else." Kakashi said under breath, making Spectra, who was floating behind him raise a brow.

"What's that mean?" The ghostly beauty asked.

"Well, Jiraiya and I heard about what happened last night through Naruto's father." Kakashi answered, but chose to leave it at that.

"Oh, so dad called you guys last night? What'd he say?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing much, just that he told us about your attackers and wanted us to see if we could keep an eye out for them back home." Kakashi answered, not telling anyone the full truth. "Also, I brought you this."

Kakashi pulled out a webcam and handed it to Naruto.

"Hey, thanks Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Heh, you're welcome. I figured that you'd much like to see and speak to your friends back home then just text them." Kakashi said with his eye smile.

"yeah, I'll be sure to do that! In fact, how would you guys like to meet my old pals back home?!" Naruto asked, getting nods from everyone. "Alright, I'll go grab my laptop and see you guys in the living room!"

Everyone nodded before going to said room with Naruto running up to his room. As they left, Jiraiya, Minato, and Kushina came back inside, the two parents looking unhappy.

"Well?" Kakashi asked.

"We need some time to think about helping. I mean, we're retired from our old work, that's one of the reasons we moved in the first place." Kushina said.

"Yeah. I mean, we're parents now and we would much rather spend more time with our son." Minato said.

"We see your side of things, but we need your help finding the criminals in this file, the Akatsuki. If not you two, then who? Besides, we know that they attacked last night, but as long as the Akatsuki know that either you or I are around Naruto, they'll stay away." Jiraiya said seriously.

"Yes, and the fact that two of them are here works to our advantage. If we can capture either Itachi or Kisame, we'll find the rest of their members put an end to them." Kakashi said.

"Maybe, but you both know that none of us can watch Naruto 24/7. What if the Akatsuki attack him while he's out with his friends or worse, when he's in school?" Kushina asked worriedly.

Kakashi thought for a moment before something caught his eye, making him smile under his mask.

"Well, maybe we can have our little nosey ghost can watch his back, especially since she's been listening in on us. Right, Vondergeist-san?" Kakashi asked, making said ghost squeak in surprise before floating out of the ceiling.

"H-How did you know I was here?" Spectra asked.

"When you've been a teacher for as long as I have, you tend to learn when your being listened to or ignored. So, how do you feel about watching Naruto while we're busy around town and he's with you at school?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, he is my friend and I don't want anything bad to ever happen to him, but wouldn't watching him mean having to get close to him? I don't want to come between him and Frankie." Spectra said, not sure if getting close to the kitsune was a good idea, even though she really wanted to be with him.

At this, Kushina smiled before walking up behind the ghost.

"Oh Spectra, I just love your innocent and thoughtful attitude. However, I can tell that you like my son the same way as Frankie and some of the other ghouls in school." Kushina said kindly, making the ghost blush.

"Y-You're right, but I can't still him from Frankie and I don't think the others would either." Spectra admited, making Kushina's smile widen, while the other three in the room smirked at what the kitsune was about to say.

"That's why I'm going to let you in on a little secret that all kitsunes know about." Kushina said with a grin.

**To Be Continued… **

**Sorry folks, but I can't let you know what she's going to say until next time, but I'm assuming that you guys can figure it out already. The question is though, what'll happen when Spectra finds out what Kushina tells her and what will happen after telling a ghost, who just so happens to be the biggest gossip in Monster High and puts juicy new info on the Ghostly Gossip? Find out next time, peace! Wait, is that Naruto running from a bunch of ghouls with hearts in their eyes?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto or Monster High.**

**Hey there evertone, it's time for the next chapter of Kitsune of Monster High! In this one, Naruto's new friends are going to meet his closest friends back home; Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, and Kiba &amp; Akamaru. Spectra is going to find out the secret that will allow her and other ghouls to be with Naruto, but it makes you wonder, who's that going to be more torturous for? The others guys in school or Naruto? And our favorite perverts are going to start making fools of themselves.**

**Now let's get started!**

Chapter 13: Old Friends Meet and Secrets Revealed

Naruto soon came back down from his room with his laptop with the webcam attached and sat down on the couch and put the laptop on a coffee table, his friends sitting or standing around him. He then began typing into it.

Meanwhile, Kushina was speaking to Spectra.

"You see Spectra, kitsunes can have multiple women or a harem so to speak." Kushina stated, surprising the ghost.

"Really?! Wait, does that mean that you…" Spectra trailed off, but backed up when Kushina glared at her.

"No! Minato's the only man I've ever had or even been with!" Kushina yelled before calming down. "Sorry, but if someone asked you the same thing all the time and people assume you're a slut, you get really annoyed. Anyway, no, female kitsunes are not like males. No, we're born strong, which is why we choose only one mate for life. Males, like Naruto, are very rare and because of that, they take on multiple women as mates to pass on the next generation."

"Really? So because Naruto is rare, he needs to have multiple ghouls in hopes of having children?" Spectra asked, getting nods from everyone.

"Yes. In fact, male kitsunes are one of the most sot after monsters in the world. You see, monster hunters of all kinds hunt male kitsunes because they are the ultimate prize to them. Male kitsunes become powerful over time and because of that, they are a challenge for monster hunters." Jiraiya explained, shocking the ghost.

"Indeed. In fact, most male kitsunes don't live past the age of ten before monster hunters get their hands on them, which is the best time to try and capture a male kitsune, at an early age. Over time, male kitsunes were hunted to near extinction. Naruto was lucky since he was safe with us." Minato stated.

"That's horrible!" Spectra yelled. "I can't believe that monster hunters would do such a thing."

"I know. Anyway, since you, among other ghouls, are already interested in him and we need someone to watch out for him in school…" Kakashi trailed off.

"I'll do it. Naruto and I might have just met, but he already means a lot to me and I won't let anything bad happen to him. Even if I have to share him with other ghouls." Spectra stated with determination, making the four smile.

"That's good, but try not to jump into bed with him just yet. I'm to young to be a granny." Kushina stated, making Spectra blush before flying out of the room to join the others.

"You know, I think you do want grand children already." Jiraiya stated, making Kushina turn to him with a foxy grin.

"Just so I can spoil them rotten." Kushina stated, making Minato, Kakashi, and Jiraiya face fault.

Spectra just made it into the room everyone was at when Naruto got the webcam up and it started.

"Alright guys, just give it a minute. I put in my friends emails and sent them messages to go on their webcams so we can talk." Naruto said, just as four video boxes appeared on the screen of the blondes laptop with a person in each of them.

The first was of a boogeyman/zombie boy with gray skin, black hair tied back into a spiked ponytail, black eyes, metal earrings, a light black jacket over a green shirt and gray jeans. He had/board a tired expression on his face.

"Hey Naruto." The boy greeted dryly, making the guys and ghouls sweat drop.

The next was a werewolf boy with dark brown fur obviously all over his body, messy brown hair, pointed ears, fangs, brown eyes, red fang markings on his cheeks, wearing a black bandana and a blue and black checkered hoodie and tattered jeans. Standing beside him was a large wolf with white fur. They werewolf boy was giving Naruto a feral grin.

"Yo Naruto. I was wondering when you'd finally talk to us." The boy said happily, making Naruto smile.

The next was a large ogre boy with green skin, long brown spiky hair, two horns over his forehead, pointy ears, two large pointed teeth protruding from his lower lip, brown eyes, metal earrings, swirl warmings on his cheeks, and wearing a red shirtsleeve shirt over a gray long sleeve shirt and brown pants. He had a happy expression on his face as he ate a bag of chips.

"Hey there *munch* Naruto." The boy greeted as he continued to eat, making the guys laugh while the ghouls, mostly Cleo, thought it was gross.

The last boy was an ape like boy, covered in brownish black fur, black hair in a bowl cut, large black eyebrows, black eyes, and wearing a green tracksuit with orange leg warmers. He was giving Naruto an excited expression.

"Hello Naruto! It is so great to see you again my youthful friend!" The ape boy exclaimed, making everyone laugh at his energy while Heath was on the ground laughing about his eyebrows.

"Heheh, yeah, it's great to see you all again too. Guys, these are some of my friends. The zombie/boogeyman is Shikamaru Nara and the ogre is his best friend Choji Akamichi. The hyper hibagon is Rock Lee. And the talking hairball is Kiba Inuzuka and his wolf Akamaru." Naruto introduced, though making Kiba gain a tick mark.

"Hey! Who are you calling hairball fox face?!" Kiba yelled.

"You, dog breath!" Naruto yelled back before he and Kiba laughed. "Hahah, anyway guys, I'd like you to meets some of the new friends I made here."

Everyone quickly introduced themselves before Frankie wrapped her arms around Naruto from behind.

"Hi there, I'm Frankie Stein!" Frankie introduced kindly.

"Hey there." Shikamaru greeted lazily.

"Nice to meet you Frankie." Choji greeted, finally finished with his chips.

"Hello Frankie, it's nice to meet someone as youthful as you!" Lee exclaimed.

Kiba however drooled as he stared at her before giving a wolf howl before ending it with a shit eating grin.

"Hello hottie! How's about when I visit, you and I go out on a date?" Kiba asked, making Frankie look at him like he was crazy.

"Sorry Kiba, she's my ghoul, so I don't think she'd be interested in a mutt like you. Though, I could always mail you a giant stuffed animal." Naruto stated, making everyone laugh at the confused werewolf.

"Giant stuffed animal? Hey, wait a minute!" Kiba yelled in realization at what his friend just implied.

"Well Naruto, it's great to hear from you." Choji stated.

"Yeah, anything interesting happen, other then you getting a ghoulfriend?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto and everyone soon talked between each other. Naruto chose to tell them to be on the look out for the Akatsuki in case they send anyone else after him, to which his friends all agreed. Spectra had told them about the party they had, which really upset Naruto's friends since they wanted to come, knowing that Naruto was one hell of a monster. Later, Shikamaru said that since he and his family had left, Police Chief Danzo has been a really pain in the ass for all monsters and barely paying any attention to normie criminals. The news really got on all of the monsters nerves since they had to deal with the same problem here in New Salem. Later, they all said goodbye to each other, leaving Naruto and the students of Monster High.

"Well this was nice, but we really got to get home, tomorrow's Monday after all." Deuce stated, getting nods from everyone.

"You're right man. Heh, and it is getting dark out and we all need to get up tomorrow. So, who wants a ride home in my car?" Naruto asked.

"We do!" Frankie, Clawdeen, Abbey, and even Spectra exclaimed in unison.

Later that night, everyone had drove home and Naruto had returned to his home, though, not before Frankie and him kissed and wished each other good night. When our favorite blonde walked in, he saw his parents in ninja gear, **(If you've already seen Road To Ninja then you already know what they look like.)** along with Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"Uh, what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto, you're mother and I are going out tonight to search for those two from the Akatsuki. We can't risk them coming after you again, so we're going to take care of them before that happens." Minato explained. "Kakashi is going out with us too so that we can cover more ground. Jiraiya will be here to watch out for you, so relax."

"Are you crazy dad?! How can I relax knowing that you guys are going out to search for two guys that are extremely dangerous?! I'm gonna just stand by and let you fight for me!" Naruto yelled before Kushina looked to Jiraiya who nodded.

"Naruto, we love you and that's why we can't let you come with us. Yes you're strong, but these two are out of your league and have had years more experience." Kushina stated to her son, who hadn't noticed that Jiraiya had disappeared from his eyesight.

"Your mother is right Naruto. You might have beaten Kisame, but that was because you only caught him by surprise and used to your advantage. You won't be given that kind of advantage again. Not against him or Itachi." Kakashi explained, making Naruto glare at him.

"I don't care if I'm in danger or not, I'm not going to just stand back and watch! I'm going and th-" Naruto began before Jiraiya placed a paper seal on his forehead from out behind him, knocking him out and catching him before he fell.

"Don't worry, I'll watch over him. As his godfather, I'll protect him with my life." Jiraiya stated, getting nods from everyone.

As they began leaving, Kushina spoke up.

"Jiraiya, just in case, me and Minato have talked about it and we've decided that you should train him. This is just a safety precaution, in case… you know." Kushina stated.

"Kushina, don't say things like that. You and Minato won't die. Ask for training the idiot, I'll do it, but don't think that I'm doing it because you think you'll die. It's because he does need to get stronger. You and Minato need to let him make his own mistakes and and take care of them. Just like you two, he'll get pushed down but get right back up and push back harder." Jiraiya stated, making Kushina smile.

"I know, he's our son after all. Still, get him up on time, or else…" Kushina threatened, punching her fist into her open palm.

"R-Right, no problem." Jiraiya whimpered.

"Oh, and if you turn him into a pervert, consider yourself castrated." Kushina said sweetly, which made Jiraiya pale before quickly nodding and running to put Naruto in bed, leaving a smiling Kushina to walk out the door.

-(Unknown Location)-

Itachi and Kisame are seen sitting on some crates as two figures walk up to them.

"So, they sent you huh?" Kisame asked.

"Yes, and since you two are empty handed, what do you expect, hmm?" A man wearing the same cloak as them said.

He was blonde haired man with his hair a long ponytail. His skin like light brown sand, his ears had tiny gold bricks that looks like pointed ears, and blue eyes.

The one beside him looked like a normie with short red hair and brown eyes wearing the same cloak as them as well.

"Anyway, the others just sent us to help you out since the brats parents are around, and our sources tell us that Kakashi of the Sharingan is here and so is Jiraiya of the Sannin." The redhead said to the other two.

"In that case, you leave Kakashi to me. We'll worry about his parents later. Ask for Jiraiya, we'll deal with him when the time is right." Itachi said before standing.

"I agree to that plan, but first, we need to move and find another hideout before those four come looking here." Kisame stated.

As they left, they never noticed that two other people were watching them from deep within the shadows. One looked like a venus fly trap and the other was completely hidden, with only a single red eye with comas staring at the four's backs.

**To Be Continued… **

**Firstly, I just want to say sorry for taking so long, but I was having writers block, those of you that write know what I'm going through. Also, sorry if this wasn't that good, but it was the best I could do just so we could get past the ghouls and guys staying at his house and finally get them back to school. **

**Anyway, looks like things have gotten interesting, though, is it bad or worse? Well, Naruto might just find that out the hard way tomorrow at school. Makes you wonder, what's worse, being a Jinchuuiki and having to worry about the Akatsuki coming for you or a horde of fangirls after you? Anyway, read and review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto Shippuden or Monster High.**

**It's time for the next chapter of Kitsune of Monster High. In this, Naruto's secret is uncovered by Spectra. The ghost might not have gotten her interview with the kitsune, but she definitely got something better in exchange. Looks like Naruto better find a place to hide and fast.**

**Also, those of you wondering about Kurama being out of the blonde. He doesn't go outside his body, so he separated his personality between himself and Naruto's pet. He can transfer his mind between the two, meaning that he can't speak through his mindscape inside Naruto if his mind is in his tiny form and the same way around.**

**Anyway, let's start the chapter.**

Chapter 14: The Fox Meets The Animal Whisperer

The next day, Naruto woke up and Jiraiya told him that he would begin training him and that his parents and Kakashi would be out all day. Naruto accepted this, but very reluctantly before driving to school and meeting up with his new ghoulfriend Frankie.

Naruto and Frankie are seen walking together towards their lockers talking back and forth and with their hands intertwined. As they were walking, everyone they past were surprised to see the new guy and Frankie with each other as a couple. Naruto was currently telling the ghoul about one of his pranks that he and his friends pulled once.

"Okay, so after we set up the flour inside the air vents, we snuck back to class and acted like nothing was wrong. Soon enough, once the air came on the entire school looked like a frosty wonderland." Naruto ended, making Frankie laugh.

"Hahahah, you and your friends sound fun Naruto!" Frankie exclaimed, trying to keep from falling to the floor in laughter.

"Heh, yeah, I know. Take my word for it though, that wasn't even close to our biggest prank." Naruto stated, gaining Frankie's interest.

"Oh, and what was that?" Frankie asked.

"Heh, let's just say that it involved replacing the confetti cannons at one of our games with paint cannons and everyone in the stands got painted in our favorite colors." Naruto answered, making Frankie giggle at the thought.

Unknown to them, Toralei and her pals were watching them from overhead.

"Hmm, so you like pranks foxy? Well, let's see how you like this one on your ghoulfriend." Toralei said as she and her pals each lifted a bucket of water, ready to soak Frankie and get Naruto a very nasty shock as the walked under the overhead pass.

Just before Naruto and Frankie came towards the pass, their's and everyone else's iCoffin's went off. Opening their respective phones, Frankie looked to the Ghostly Gossip and read whatever it was that Spectra had posted.

"Hey all you ghosts and ghouls, this reporter has a piece of juicy news for you. The new manster in Monster High, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, as you all know, is with Frankie Stein. However, this reporter has just recently dug up that due to his heritage, is permitted by law to be a polygamist. In short, he is allow to have multiple ghouls." Frankie read, to which Naruto's eyes widened in complete shock.

"WWWWWHHHHAAAAT!" Naruto yelled before reading again, just make sure he was going blind, only to see that Frankie had read right.

"Um… Naruto… this isn't right, is it?" Frankie asked, making the blonde pale at the tone in her voice.

"Uh… well… I… um… Frankie-" Naruto tried to say, only for a scream to scare them as every ghoul around turned to Naruto, who paled under their awestruck gazes on him.

"There he is!" One ghoul yelled, making them all run at him.

"Oh crap! I'll explain later Frankie, I gotta run for my life!" Naruto yelled before running down the hall, the mob of fanghouls hot on his trail.

"Naruto…" Frankie whispered before a suspicious look crossed her face and she went off to find Spectra to get the real story.

Overhead, Toralei had a sinister smirk on her face.

"So, foxy can be with multiple ghouls huh? Well, that is just so purrfect for me. Come on ghouls, we have a fox to get our claws on." Toralei said, making her fellow werecats follow her.

Naruto is seen running from the giant group of fanghouls before seeing Heath and the guy he knew was Hoodude Voodoo up ahead, both turning and waving at him.

"Hey Naruto, is this true that you can have multiple ghouls?!" Heath asked.

"Yeah, if it is, how do we get that many?!" Hoodude asked, making Naruto stop in front of them with an idea and prank coming to him.

"That's easy, just stand in the middle of the hall, arms out wide, and say 'ladies, say hello to your prince screaming.' It works every time. Bye!" Naruto said before running off, turning to look back and watch the two do just as he said to do, only to get trampled, which led to Hoodude's pain being transferred to Heath, which doubled his pain. "Heh, sorry guys, but I needed some kind of shield to save my hide just then."

Naruto qiuckly turned a corner, only to come face to face with a wall, which made him pale.

"Oh damn, I just had to run into a dead end." Naruto said before hearing the fanghouls getting closer. "Damn, I'm trapped!"

Looking around as frantically as possible, Naruto's eyes stopped on an air duct, making him smirk as he qiuckly opened it and climbed inside and closing it fast, just as the group of ghouls all came to the place he was just a moment ago. At this, Naruto began crawling through the vents.

"Man that was too close. Now I just need to find a place to hide until things cool down and those ghouls give up looking for me. Speaking of ghouls, how the hell did Spectra… mom. Next time I see mom, I'm going to have a long discussion with about boundaries and privacy." Naruto said to himself as he continued to crawl before slipping over the edge of a down wards vent, making Naruto yell out in fear.

After a good few minutes, Naruto came out of the vent face first into a dark place.

"Ow, well… that at least got me away from all of those ghouls. Still, what is this place?" Naruto questioned as he took in his surroundings.

The place was dark, damp, and had small stalagmites and stalactites in some place with some forming solid columns. Dripping sounds are heard and some noises are echoing through the small cave opening. Looking closer inside, there looks like a small playground.

"Hmm, dark, damp, and creepy; I must be in the catacombs. Though, I'm not sure where." Naruto said as he looked around the spot he was in, not noticing the many pairs of small eyes and one pair of large blue eyes looking at him.

_'What is he doing here? Did he come looking for me? If so, why? What would he want with me, unless… he's looking to turn me into one of his mates.'_ Jane Boolittle as she and her animal friends watched the kitsune in fear, worry, and some in anticipation in case he was there to hurt Jane.

Naruto walked before his foot hit some trash on the ground. Curious, he picked up the trash and saw that it was from the creepateria.

"Well, looks like someone's been living down here, though I wonder if that's a good thing or a bad thing for me. Hmm, this one's still warm." Naruto said before subtly sniffing the air around him, his nose picking up the scent of some animals and a person. 'There's a few of them, but the person is what worries me more. Time to play some fox and rabbit.'

Naruto then stood up and walked behind a column. At this, Jane followed silently, stopping on the column before going around it, only to see the kitsune not there.

"Where did the fox go?" Jane questioned in worry before a voice above her spoke up.

"Up here little rabbit." Naruto said, making Jane look up shocked before Naruto jumped at her, making them roll on the ground together before coming to a complete stop with Naruto on top of her. "Okay, who are you and what do you want with me!?"

Jane had her eyes closed before opening them and looking at Naruto in fear, which made Naruto look at her more closely.

_'W-Whoa, she's beautiful.'_ Naruto thought, feeling heat on his face.

"P-Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry that I spied on you, I didn't know you would react so negatively." Jane said in a scared tone, making Naruto sad for what he did before her words sank in.

"Firstly, what's your name? Second, why'd you spying on me?" Naruto asked, making Jane look at him in a little less fear.

"My name is Jane Boolittle and the reason I spied on you is because I'm very shy and I feel more comfortable watching and observing other's then interacting with them. I've been watching you since you came here, but I wanted to speak to you, but I was too shy to do so." Jane explained, making Naruto think before a smirk crossed his face.

"So what you're saying Jane is that you've been stalking me." Naruto said, making Jane sputter like crazy.

"Hey, I already told your pet that I'm not stalking you! I-I just… well…" Jane tried to say, but couldn't think of the right words before Naruto spoke again.

"Wait, you could talk to Kurama? Huh, I thought I was the only one." Naruto said, making Jane raise a brow.

"You can talk to animals too?" Jane asked, while Naruto got off her and helped Jane to her feet.

"Nah, only Kurama. It's… complicated." Naruto explained.

"I see. So, why exactly are you here? Not many people know about this place in the catacombs." Jane said, making Naruto rub the back of his head.

"Um… you see… I kinda had to find a hiding place from a mob of fanghouls after a secret of my was made public." Naruto answered, making Jane blush at what he ment.

"You mean about you having multiple mates?" Jane asked, making Naruto pale.

"Uh, yeah. Don't tell me that you're going to try and jump me now, are you?" Naruto asked, causing Jane to blush and wave her hands frantically.

"No, no, of course not! I would never try something like that!" Jane stated, making Naruto sigh in relief.

"That's good, the last thing I want is to hurt a beautiful ghoul like you." Naruto said, not noticing that he caused Jane to turn crimson.

'He… I'm beautiful?' Jane thought before Naruto got her attention again.

"So, you going to introduce me to you're friends hiding in the shadows or what?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, right, sorry. It's alright everyone, he's…" Jane trailed off, looking at Naruto for the right words.

"Heh, we're friends of course!" Naruto stated with his foxy grin, making Jane smile at making a new friend.

Soon, the pets to some of the students came out, all smiling at Naruto.

"Naruto, these are the pets of some of the students that you've probably already met, Watzit, Count Fabulous, Crescent, Sir Hoots A Lot, Hissette, Shiver, and Rhuen. Their's sometimes more, but they're not here today." Jane said after introducing them all.

"Hmm, well I can certainly tell who they belong to since I see their owners in them. Heh, it's nice to meet you all, I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto introduced before noticing Watzit. "Well, you must be Watzit? Frankie mentioned you once."

"Rough! Rough, rough!" Watzit barked, making Naruto turn to Jane.

"Um, what'd he say?" Naruto asked.

"He said that its nice to meet you Naruto." Jane translated before Watzit barked some more. "Watzit also says that you had better not hurt Frankie or he'll show how scary he can be."

Naruto sweat dropped at that with one thought in mind.

_'Yeah, that little thing is about as scary as full grown normie man in giant bunny suit.'_ Naruto thought before shaking his head. "Don't worry Watzit, I would never hurt Frankie or let her get hurt, I give you my word. No harm will come to my ghoulfriend."

_'Well, you are more intriguing then I first thought Naruto. Maybe, I could…' _Jane thought before Naruto turned to her.

"Anyway, it was nice meeting you and your animal friends Jane, but I really need to find a way out of here. Think you could show me the way?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from Jane.

"Of course, follow me Naruto." Jane said, leading him through the dark catacombs.

Unknown to anyone inside Monster High, an odd bird was flying overhead. It was completely white and looked like it was made of some sort of earthy substance. On top of it was Deidara with a grin on his face as he watched a certain figure below entering the school.

"Well, this plan isn't very explosive, but if it means to get close to the Jinchuuriki without anyone being any the wiser, then so be it. Good luck Sasori, my man." Deidara said to himself.

Inside the school in Headmistress Bloodgoods office, a person wearing black pants, red and white tennis shoes, a red shirt, and a black hoodie with a red scorpion symbol on the back; was sitting in front of Bloodgoods desk with the hood covering over his head, covering his face. Bloodgood is seen reading over his paperwork with her head off. After a minute, Bloodgood smiles before her body places her head back on.

"Well, all of your paperwork checks out. I just need to get your class schedule in order and call for someone to show you around the school." Bloodgood said as she and he stood up and shook hands. "Welcome to Monster High Mr. Sasori."

Out of nowhere, thunder and lightning was seen outside the window, completely unnoticed by the two monsters while Sasori lifted his head up higher, giving a clear view of his calm face.

"Thank you, Headmistress Bloodgood. I'm sure my time here will be very fulfilling." Sasori said kindly.

**To Be Continued… **

**Well, seems like Naruto has made a new friend along with his other friends pets. However, will that friendship last when Sasori arrives? What will Frankie and Spectra discuss? And will Naruto ever get a break from trouble? Find out next time!**


End file.
